Patroklos and Natsu: Now parents
by epicwinston
Summary: 'I'm pregnant Patroklos' This began thier journey of mis-haps and love. Post SCV. Sequel to Riverside. Patroklos X Natsu Z.W.E.I X Viola Maxi X Taki Also see my fanfic called the unbeatable blade. REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!. This story is done!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own soul calibur. If I did I would try to make this pairing canon.  
>AN: This takes place about 2 weeks after the soul calibur 5 story. As the summary says Natsu and Patroklos have something happen to them and Patroklos must meet Natsu's master known as Taki.<p>September 14th 1607<p>

In a small house in Athens there were two people. Who were called Patroklos and Pyrra.  
>After the incident that made the pair of them destroy soul edge and soul calibur not to mention Pyrra getting a monster arm.<br>They decided to live in peace and quiet for a while. But they still kept in touch with Patroklos's comrades.  
>Right now Pyrra is making breakfast and Patroklos is reading a letter.<p>

'Heh I just got a letter from Z.W.E.I saying he's recovering nicely from what happened to him.' Patrklos said as he walked into the kitchen. 'Oh I see that's good to hear.' Pyrra said in a quiet tone. Knowing why she is acting like this Patroklos said 'Relax Pyrra he said he forgave you.' Pyrra took a deep breath and said 'Ok thanks Patroklos.' She said with a smile.  
>With that they sat down and had their toast for breakfast. The rest of they day went by smoothly but then it was the evening.<br>Patroklos was cleaning in his room. He heard a sound coming from his window and turned to see a face he knew.  
>'Hello Natsu' Patroklos said with a loving smile. Natsu repiled by giving the same smile and giving her dear Patroklos a hug 'I missed you.' she whisphered. After about 60 seconds they broke the hug.<br>'I have something to tell you.' Natsu said with a look of concern on her face. Worried by this Patroklos said 'What is it Natsu you can tell me you know.' Natsu whisphered into his ear 'I'm pregnant Patroklos.'

Upon hearing this Patroklos felt wobbly in his legs. His heart beat rapidly like a drum of war.  
>He began to lose focus and his vison was blurry. He faintly heard a voice say his name over and over again.<br>Many thoughts came to him like 'When? How? Why?'. These were his last moments before he blacked iut and banged his head on the bed.  
>Upon hearing this Pyrra ran to her brother's room and barged the door down and seeing Natsu and her bro in that situation...was awkward to say the least.<br> 


	2. The problem with tea

DC: I don't own soul calibur if I did I would be so lazy :).  
>AN: sorry if my first chapter was too short I'm trying to get better.<p>'What's happening.?' Pyrrha shouted as she barged into the room. Upon walking into the room she saw the knocked out body of Patroklos and Natsu standing over him.<br>'You!.' Pyrrha shouted as she pointed at Natsu with a face of shock.  
>Natsu raised her hands and said 'Pyrrha this is not what it looks like.'<br>Pyrrha paused and lowered her hand and said 'How do you know me?.' she asked Natsu. Natsu looked down and said 'Patroklos told me about you during our travel together.'  
>Her head rose back up with a small blush on her face as she reflected on her night with her true love Patroklos. Pyrrha looked at Natsu and said 'I see I'm sorry I thought you attacked him.'<br>There was an awkward quietness in the room for a few seconds before they remembered Patroklos's knocked out body. 'C'mon we better get him on the bed' Natsu said as she moved to lift up Patroklos.  
>'You get him on the bed. I'll go make some tea for us.' Pyrrha said as she left the room.<br>As Natsu laid Patroklos on the bed she could not help but put a quick kiss on his lips.  
>A huge blush went along her face. She recalled the night they had in each other's arms and saw the sleeping form of Patroklos. Natsu could not help but think how he would take the news after he woke up but she hoped that they could stay together. As she gazed lovingly at Patroklos she was unaware of Pyrrha entering the room. 'Here we go I have three cups in case Patroklos will want some.' Pyrrha walked in with a plate that had a tea pot and cups. Natsu was taken by surprize and yelled 'I did not do anything to him!' Natsu said with a super huge blush across her cheeks and big wide eyes.<p>

Pyrrha paused for about a second before she said 'O...kay sorry but we don't have any sugar.' As she laid the plate on the table next to the bed and poured the tea. 'You know I have never had this drink before' Natsu said as she went to take a sip from her tea. Pyrrha noticed that Natsu did not blow on her piping hot tea 'Hey wait you need to blow...' She shouted all too late.  
>Natsu spat it out and the boiling hot tea landed right between Patroklos's legs. Almost right after that there was a sizzeling sound and Patroklos rose up with a mighty yelp and grabbed his most sensitive area that was just hit with red hot tea and water.<br>'Ow dammit' Patroklos yelled in pain. Natsu lept from her chair and pointed at Patroklos 'Patroklos gomen nasai!.' she yelled.  
>Almost right after that Pyrrha kneeled on the floor, grabbed Patroklos's left leg and cried. 'Oh Patroklos I'm so sorry. I tried to tell her. I'm to blame here.'. Her voice trailed off into between crying and speaking gibberish that sounded like 'Gimmie my money, tinderbosh, drub,drub,drub.' In the midst of all this Natsu could not stop looking at the way Patroklos held his private part. Another blush formed and she began to drool.<p>

After the dust was cleared all three of them finally had thier tea and discussed the situation.  
>'So you are having a child then?' Pyrrha said in a quiet tone. Natsu nodded and repiled 'Yes although I hoped it would not happen so soon.' Natsu said as she looked down into her drink.<br>Patroklos sat on the bed gazeing at Natsu. She looked sad and worried and unsure.  
>He put his left arm on Natsu's right leg and said 'So what shall we do?.' He asked in a very soft tone.<br>'Well we have to go meet my master Taki first.' Natsu said as she gazed up at Patroklos.  
>Just then Pyrrha interrupted 'Um Natsu how long have you been pregnant?.' she asked.<br>'About two weeks.' Natsu said in an almost inaudiable tone.  
>Patroklos sipped the last of his tea and said 'In that case we will leave in the morning.'<br>Upon hearing this Natsu's head rose up and said 'Um Patroklos are you sure you...well you know.' Natsu said as she gazed at her knight with blonde hair. Patroklos rose from his bed and with a smile said 'Only if you want it.' Pyrrha rose off her chair and with an even bigger smile said 'Come on group hug.'  
>And as the three of them held each other close in preperation for their journey ahead.<p>

==================================================================================================================================================== So what do you think?. I'm going to try and stick Z.W.E.I and Viola into the next chapter.  
>They will be going with Patroklos and co. Maxi will also debut in the the chapter after that.<br>Be nice in your reviews and tell your pals about me. 


	3. A wolf and bandits

DC: I do not own soul calibur.  
>AN: So this is the chapter where Z.W.E.I and Viola join the mis-adventure. I spent many hours in thinking how to put them in. Sorry but the pair of them may be OOC. Again read, tell your pals and review.<p>September 15th 1607<p>

It was early in the morning about 8am. Natsu, Patroklos, Pyrrha just sat down to thier breakfast.  
>Pyrrha noticed two things about Natsu. One her hair was not in her usual style dropping down to her waist. Second when she came to wake Natsu up although she was in her bed it did not look as though she slept in it all that much. She suspected Natsu having a late night cuddle with her brother but did not want to bring it up. Besides they did not make any noise.<br>Something told her that Patroklos knew some ninja skills from his beloved ninja.

'So Natsu where is your master.?' Patroklos said after he eat his toast.  
>Natsu drank her glass of milk and said 'In Japan.' she said in a casual manner.<br>'Okay so it is going to take us about a week to get to the nearest port.' Patroklos said while he cleaned his mouth with a napkin.  
>Soon they all finished thier breakfast and began to pack up.<br>Patroklos was in his room packing his spare outfits, his iai katana and a haircilp that used to belong to his mother.  
>He sat down on the bed looking at it. He thought about his situation and how his mother would act if she was there with him.<br>Just then he heard a voice say 'She would be proud of you.' in a quiet and nearly inaudiable tone.  
>Patroklos looked up to see Natsu leaning on the door.<br>Almost right after that he said 'How do you know?.' with a look of surprize on his face.  
>Natsu sat on the bed next to him and said 'My master told me about her. Sophitia.' At this point they stared deep into each other eyes and pressed thier lips together in a loving kiss. When the kiss was ended Patroklos said 'If you really want this then we can raise our child together like the family that we did not have. 'Thank you Patroklos.' Natsu said as she buried her head into Patroklos's shoulder to hide her tears of joy.<p>

As the pair went to go downstairs they noticed the door was open and they rushed outside only to see Pyrrha standing there ready to go with her sword, shield and bag. 'You guys ready?.' Pyrrha asked. It took a few moments for them to regain thier composeure. And so thier travel began. Patroklos had to admit it was odd being back on the road after the stunts that happened only a few weeks ago.  
>After a good deal walking they came to a sort of hill on thier road.<br>Almost as soon as they reached the top of the hill. They found themselves in the midst of a bandit trap. 'Oh crap!' Yelled Patroklos as he took his out iai sword and got to his fighting stance.  
>The three of them prepared for combat. But when they were about to be attacked Patroklos heard a familar voice. 'Show them who's boss. Come forth E.I.N!.' The voice yelled out.<br>Suddenly a strange wolf like creature popped out of nowhere and sent three of the thugs flying down the path.  
>Right after that appeared two people from the bushes nearby. One was a young woman with a very odd outfit and a crystal ball of all things not to mention a claw like glove on her hand. The other was an man in his early 20's with a cresent moon tattoo and one heck of a coat and hairstyle. He was holding an arming sword and looked like he knew how to use it.<p>

Upon seeing thier attackers the bandits yelled in unison 'It's Schwarzwind leg it for your lives!.' and with that they turned tail and ran into the forest next to them. When the dust cleared Z.W.E.I and Viola walked up to the group. 'It's been a while Patroklos.' Z.W.E.I said with a small grin.  
>'Good to see you.' Patroklos said as they shaked hands. Not long after that Pyrrha ran up to Z.W.E.I and said 'I'm really sorry for what happened two weeks ago Mr Z.W.E.I.'<br>The wolf man took a few seconds to recognise who was talking to him. 'Oh yeah just forget about.'  
>he said in a casual tone. Pyrrha opened her mouth but Z.W.E.I cut her off. 'Really just forget about it for me it was Tuesday.' Z.W.E.I said in a gruff tone. When Pyrrha stopped it was Patroklos's turn to speak to Z.W.E.I. 'So where are you going?.' Patroklos said.<br>Z.W.E.I smirked and repiled 'The fu-ma ninja village in Japan.'  
>'That's where we are going!' Natsu said in shock. Z.W.E.I looked at Natsu and said 'So who are you?.'<br>Natsu smiled and said 'The name's Natsu and I'm carrying his child.' she pointed to Patroklos.  
>'Well now it seems you have finally become a man Patroklos I'm so proud of you.' Z.W.E.I said with a huge grin.<br>Noticeing what was about to happen Patroklos changed the subject. 'So why were you in the bushes nearby?' he said.  
>Viola spoke for the first time 'I saw it happen.' She indicated her orb. 'Yeah we were not doing what you think we were.'<br>Z.W.E.I repiled. When he said that Viola rose her orb to cover her cheeks that had a small blush on them.  
>Pyrrha said 'Let's all travel together then.' she said in an excited tone.<br>As the five of them walked down the path Z.W.E.I wihspered to Viola 'Little do they know that we were doing what they must have thought.'  
>Viola took her hood down and said 'I really enjoyed our time in the forest.'<br>Z.W.E.I did not say anything but put a small kiss on her hair.

========================================================================================================================================== So what do you think? Again read, review and tell your pals Next chapter Maxi joins the rag tag team. 


	4. the old guy

DC: I do not own soul calibur AN: So here is the part where Maxi joins the group. I pondered on how I should introduce him for hours but here's my idea.

By the time that our heroes reached the port it was already night time.  
>'Let's go to the inn. I have a feeling we will meet a friend of mine.' Natsu said leading the group. As the five of them neared the entrance Patroklos noticed Z.W.E.I being rather quiet. 'Hey Patroklos can I talk to you alone for a sec?' Z.W.E.I said in his gruff tone. Patroklos nodded and motioned for the three girls to head inside.<br>'So what do you want to talk about?.' Patroklos asked. Z.W.E.I leaned on the wall looking at Patroklos. 'Are you sure you want to go along with this?' he said.  
>Patroklos knew what he meant and repiled 'Yes I am. I'm doing it to make Natsu happy because I care about her.' he said this in an honest tone.<br>Z.W.E.I smiled and said 'Good that's what I wanted to here pal.'  
>Not slowing down Patroklos asked with a smile 'So how are you and Viola?.' Z.W.E.I had an inkling on what he meant by that but said 'What do you mean by that?.'<br>Patroklos knew he was reaching Z.W.E.I's patience with this but said 'I don't know but she seems closer to you than the last time I saw you.  
>As well as...' Z.W.E.I cut him off and said 'Just like before I don't know what you mean.' With that they entered the inn.<p>

The main part of the inn was huge. All around there were tables filled with sailors or beer and many songs were being played. The two guys headed to the main counter where Natsu, Pyrrha and Viola were sitting. As soon as Patroklos reached Natsu he said 'So where is this guy you were talking about?.'  
>Natsu smiled and pointed to a table in the corner. Sitting there alone was a pirate whose hair could be noticed a mile away. The five of them headed to the table and Natsu began contact. 'Hey there is there room for a few people? old man.' Natsu said with a large grin on her face. Right after he heard this the pirate know as Maxi looked up from his drink and said 'Sorry no kids allowed.'<br>Natsu took a seat anyway and repiled 'Very funny now let's talk travel.' She motioned for the rest of them to sit down. Maxi rubbed his right eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.  
>'So why are you here then?. You want to go somewhere?.' he said while taking a sip of beer.<br>Patroklos got right to the point 'We need you to take us to Japan.'  
>Maxi knew Patroklos had a cut to the chase personality but he wanted more info.<br>'And why do you want to go there?.' Maxi asked as he looked at Patroklos.  
>It was Z.W.E.I's turn to speak 'We have to see Natsu's master.'<br>Maxi was about to ask why but Natsu cut him off and said 'I'm pregnant with Patroklos's child.'  
>Maxi was drinking the last of his beer but as soon as he heard that he spat it out on to the table. 'What was that? you're pregnant?.' Maxi looked at Natsu with a shocked look.<br>Natsu could only nod but under the table she held Patroklos's hand tight.  
>Maxi's mouth was open but no words were coming out of it.<br>But finally he said 'You! and him! Daddy does not approve in the least!.' Z.W.E.I knew what was about to happen and changed the subject with 'Hey Natsu why did you call him old man?.'  
>Maxi upon hearing this smiles and and asks 'How old do you think I am?'<br>Pyrrha entered the talk while Viola looked at her orb 'Are you 29?' she asked.  
>Maxi leans back and says 'Why I'm 45 little lady.' He says with a grin.<br>Shocked by this Z.W.E.I said 'Christ! I hope I look that good when I get to your age.'  
>Calmed down by this Maxi said 'Alright I'll take you to Japan in the morning so go get some sleep.'<br>With that they all got thier own rooms and retired for the night.

Patroklos slept peacefully in his room. However a rattle on his window woke him up. He knew right away who it was. 'It's open' Patroklos mumbled before fully opening his eyes.  
>Right after that he heard the window open and shut and a person enter his bed. The blond man turned to see a pair of eyes stare back at him. 'I was lonely.' Natsu said in a quiet tone.<br>Patroklos smiled and wrapped his arms around his ninja. 'So you must want to talk about something?.'  
>Patroklos with love in his voice. Natsu responded in a worried tone with 'I'm worried about our future.'<br>The greek swordsman shared her feelings of concern and decided to put her at ease. 'Natsu you don't have to worry no matter what happens. I'll be there for you always.'  
>Natsu opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Patroklos kissing her full on the lips.<br>After a full 120 seconds Patroklos broke contact. With a smile he said 'Let's enjoy our night and forget about the future for tonight alright?.' Natsu said nothing but nodded.  
>With that Patroklos started to tickle her softly and the pair of them had thier fix of young love well into the night.<p>

=========================================================================================================================== So that is my 4th one so far. This feels awesome and I'm glad that I'm here.  
>Read, review and tell your friends.<br>AN: I just wanted to try and go into Patroklos's and Natsu's love for each other. This pairing is awesome. 


	5. To Japan part 1

DC: I never owned Soul calibur.  
>P.S: Read, review and tell ypur pals.<p>September 16th 1607<p>

It was the early dawn and the sunlight poured into the window.  
>Patroklos was the first to awake to the sound of birds.<br>However the first thing he saw was the messy strawberry blonde hair of his love Natsu.  
>'This is odd. She's usually gone by the time I wake up.' Patroklos thought.<br>Decideing to take advantage of this, Patroklos buried his nose into Natsu's hair which was untied. 'Mmm it smells like herbs' he thought with a big grin.  
>Soon after that Natsu awoke and her head was buried into Patroklos's chest.<br>'I'll give him a surprise.' she thought inwardly as she licked his bare chest and got a laugh out of him.  
>The pair of them looked into each other's eyes and indulged in a kiss.<br>'C'mon let's go get breakfast my dear.' Patroklos said with a smile as he got out of bed.  
>Natsu grabbed his arm and looked at him with one eye and the other covered by her hair.<br>'Are you sure? we could...well you know.' she said with a sultry grin.  
>Patroklos let out a sigh and dragged Natsu's half nude form out of the bed.<br>He held her legs with his hands and Natsu wrapped her arms around Patroklos's neck.  
>They stared into each other's eyes until someone walked into the room.<br>'Morning Patroklos. I...' Pyrrha trailed off when she saw what they were doing.  
>Upon noticeing Pyrrha Natsu let out a scream of shock and clung even tighter on Patroklos to cover her chest. Patroklos was not able to keep his balance and began to wobble.<br>The next thing that happened was the pair of them fell to the floor with a heavy thud and Patroklos groaned in pain.

Natsu rolled off Patroklos and grabbed the bed covers all in one swift motion thanks to her ninja skills. Meanwhile Pyrrha ran to Patroklos's fallen over body and began to cry.  
>'Oh Patroklos I'm so sorry!. I should have knocked first.' Pyrrha said in the midst of crying. The noise that was being made by Pyrrha's wailing was big and the rest of the team began to awake. Z.W.E.I was the first to get out of his room. Dressed only in his boxers and wielding his sword wildly in the air.<br>'What's going on? Are we under attack?' he yelled as he rushed down the hall.  
>Z.W.E.I rushed to the the room of Patroklos and saw the small carnage in front of him.<br>'Let's see we got the crying girl. The blonde guy who's accident prone and his pregnat girlfriend. Why was I surprized?.' he said as he resumed his slouched posture.  
>The next person to exit his room was Maxi. Well he opened the door but was not going out.<br>'What the hell's going on?. Maxi yelled. Z.W.E.I turned to Maxi and noticed only his head was sticking out of the door. 'Why are you like that?.' he said with a raised eyebrow.  
>Before Maxi was able to answer. Two ladies wearing bras and panties rushed out of his room with two small bags. Maxi was sweating bullets and yelled 'NO my money! and my my home made hair products! Give them back!.'<br>Maxi made a break down the hallway after them despite being stark naked.  
>As Z.W.E.I and Natsu were silent looking at the events that just happened.<br>Viola came out of Z.W.E.I's room fully clothed and looking deep into her orb.  
>'This was so predictable.' she said with a sigh.<p>

A couple of hours later the group finally sat down to breakfast.  
>With the exception of Maxi who had vanished leaveing his clothes behind.<br>'Is he going to be ok?.' Pyrrha asked as she bit into her toast.  
>Natsu took a sip from her water and said 'He'll be fine. I've travelled with him and he always does stupid crap like that.'<br>'Heh I remember when I first met you and you're group.' Patroklos said with warmth.  
>Natsu just smiled and under the table held hands with Patroklos.<br>'So where would he most likely be?.' Z.W.E.I said as he poured some tea into his cup.  
>Before Natsu opened her mouth Viola peered into her orb and said 'He should be found near the port.' Natsu asked 'Is he wearing anything?.'<br>Viola shook her head 'I can't see him. It's just showing me where we may find him.'  
>Patroklos rose from his seat and said 'In that case we should get ready and head out.'<br>With that the group headed back to thier rooms to gather thier things. Natsu gathered what was left of Maxi's belongings and knocked on Patroklos's door. 'It's open.' he yelled.  
>She opened the door and ran to Patroklos and recived a hug from him.<br>'I'm sorry about this morning.' she purred into his ear.  
>'Don't be. But why were you still in my bed?.' he asked.<br>Natsu stared at Patroklos and said 'I did'nt want to hurt the baby.' with that she bit her lower lip.  
>Patroklos just held Pyrra tighter and said 'It's okay. I understand. Now come on.'<br>With that the pair of them entered a kiss.  
>Both of them exited the inn where the rest of the crew were waiting.<br>'You guys ready?.' Z.W.E.I said with a smile. Patroklos nodded and they set off to find Maxi and go to Japan.

The port that they were in was huge. Everywhere the group could see sailors or traders were walking past them. 'Wow this place is massive.' Pyrrha said in awe of how busy it was.  
>Getting right to the chase Patroklos said to Natsu 'So does Maxi have a ship?.'<br>Natsu nodded and pointed to a ship a few stone throws away. It was not a big ship but it could fit them all. 'I think he'll be there. With some clothes on with any luck.'  
>she said with a small grin. With that the group walked past many people including a man who called himself Le Bello. At last they arrivied at the ship but the problem was there was no gangplank to connect to the ship.<br>'Damm how are we gonna get on it.' Z.W.E.I muttered. Natsu stepped ahead of the group and did a smirk. She expertly jumped on the the boat with her great ninja skills.  
>'Wait there. I'll go see if the old man's there.' Natsu said to the team before entering the ship.<br>A few minutes passed on with Patroklos pacing up and down, Pyrrha watching the ocean and Z.W.E.I sleeping and Viola looking into her orb as usual. Just then they heard a voice from inside the ship.  
>'Found him!' Natsu yelled as she came out onto the deck. She lowered the gangplank and the group went into the ship. They found Maxi asleep in his bed, half naked and holding his beloved home made hair products.<br>'Christ, like I said he always does stupid crap like this.' Natsu said with a shake of the head.

ANNNNNNNND that's all folks. Sorry but I wanted to end a chapter on a cliff hanger.  
>Read Review and be nice! <p>


	6. To Japan part 2

DC: I do not own Soul calibur.  
>AN: Okay now the group set sail. Sit back and relax.<p>

Taking the lead Z.W.E.I kicked the bed to wake Maxi up.  
>'C'mon wake up old man.' he said as he gave it a second kick.<br>However Maxi just rolled on his bed and mumbled to his hair products.  
>'Oh now don't be like that baby.' Maxi said in his sleep.<br>Patroklos shook his head and said to Natsu 'I'm surprized you have not lost your mind with him Natsu.'  
>Natsu smiled and said 'You showed up in the nick of time Patroklos. Hold on I know how to wake him.'<br>With that she tip-toed to Maxi and said into his ear 'Drinks are on the house.'  
>As soon as Natsu said that Maxi rose from his bed with a start.<br>It took him a few seconds to acknowledge where he was before shaking his head.  
>'Aw man why did ya have to kill my dream?.' Maxi asked. Natsu opened the door and said 'So you can take us to Japan. So come on hard to starboard matey.'<p>

A few minutes later Maxi grabbed the steering wheel of his ship called the Elvis.  
>'All right enjoy the ride kids.' he yelled as he spun the wheel hard to the left onto the wide open sea.<br>Natsu and Patroklos were near him as he held the wheel of the ship.  
>'So Natsu this master of yours Taki was it?. What does she look like?.' Maxi asked.<br>'She's the same age as you. And she does not look it too.' Natsu said while holding Patroklos's hand.  
>Before Maxi was able to say anything Natsu cut him off with 'She's way out of your league by the way.'<br>Maxi gave a smirk and said 'Nonsense no women can resist the charms of yours truly.'  
>Natsu shook her head and turned to Patroklos 'She'll chew him up and spit him out.'<br>Patroklos walked away with Natsu and said in her ear 'Well maybe he'll be quiet after it.'

Meanwhile on the main deck of the ship. Z.W.E.I was sticking his head over the banister.  
>He had to admit nothing could prepare him for this. Not killing Nightmare, not being stabbed by a girl with a monster arm.<br>There was no way he could beat sea sickness. 'God dammit this sucks!' Z.W.E.I yelled after throwing up over the banister for the third time.  
>Viola was standing next to him seemingly obilvious to the stench of vomit. That or she was just focusing on the view of the sea.<br>'You never did get a grasp of sea legs did you Z.W.E.I?.' Viola said as she gazed at the ocean.  
>Z.W.E.I was about to respond but the rocking of the ship made him feel even more sick.<br>'HURRRRRRGH!' he yelled as he blew more chunks into the ocean. Viola decided to say nothing and just held Z.W.E.I's hand tightly.

A few hours later Natsu walked back to where Maxi was steering the ship.  
>'Say Maxi where's Xiba and Leixia?' she asked as she adjusted her hair.<br>Maxi turned to Natsu and said 'Xiba's gone off with Leixia to visit Leixia's mum. She had something to tell them both.'  
>Deep down he knew that Xiba and Leixia were half siblings. He heard it from Kilik and Edge Master. He hoped the two kids would take it with a grain of salt. But it would proably end in tears.<br>Natsu stared at Maxi and folded her arms before saying 'There's something you're not telling me.'  
>Maxi smirked and said 'I'll let them tell you.' Natsu muttered 'Jerk' before turning and leaveing the room.<br>Wanting to have the last word Maxi yelled 'Is it a boy or a girl?' followed up with a laugh.  
>He heard Natsu give an annoyed grunt and a smile was put on Maxi's face.<br>Maxi thought to himself 'That guy will take good care of her I'm sure.'

ANNNNNNNND! I'm gonna end that chapter there. I'm trying to come up with Part 3 but I'm also working on a another soul calibur fanfic that made me become a fanfic author.  
>Read Review and be nice.<p> 


	7. To Japan part 3

DC: Like I always say I never owned Soul Calibur AN: So this is part 3 enjoy.

It was about midnight when Patroklos woke up. It was to the sound of waves and the creaking of the ship.  
>'I guess Natsu did'nt wanna get her hair wet.' the Greek swordsman thought inwardly.<br>He rose out of bed thinking that some night air will help him.  
>Patroklos moved silently to ensure that everyone was not disturbed. Not Viola and Z.W.E.I sharing the same bed.<br>Or Pyrrha talking into her pillow. Or Maxi and his hair spray. And Natsu espcially but he did not know that her bed was empty.  
>The door to the main deck opened with a creak and the dark night awaited him.<p>

The first thing he heard was the sound of the anchored ship rocking next to the waves. He slowly walked to the banister and began to lean on it.  
>He gazed into the ocean and saw his reflection in the murky water. At this point he entered a trance and removed his mind from reality.<br>Henceforth he got a shock when someone tapped him on the shoulder. 'Hi Patroklos.' he heard a voice say. The Greek swordsman knew who it was and turned to see Natsu without her armor and a slightly bigger belly. Decideing to break the ice Patroklos said 'You're getting chubby.'  
>When Natsu heard that she lightly smacked him 'Very funny.' she muttered.<br>The pair of them locked eyes and then lips. After a full minute of doing this Natsu was being held from behind by Patroklos. Thier hands still clasped together over thier soon to be born child gazing into the dark blue water. 'Patroklos...what will we do when the baby's born?.' Natsu asked in a barely audiable tone.  
>Patroklos placed his head on Natsu's left shoulder and said into her ear 'I'm going to stay with you. No matter what.'<br>Natsu opened her mouth to ask 'What about your Sister?.' but Patroklos cut her off saying 'I'm pretty sure Pyrrha will want to stay with us. Heck she can be the baby's nanny.'  
>The pair of them had a laugh at that small joke and turned thier gaze to the moon. They felt estatic and in the moon light the pair of them felt so grand.<p>

September 17th 1607

In the following morning Maxi piloted the ship onward to Japan and the two lovers's destiny. However Z.W.E.I still had an ongoing battle with sea sickness.  
>'ARRRRRRRRGGGH Why does always happen to me!' Z.W.E.I yelled feeling super pale. Sighing Viola looked into her orb and said 'You'll get better soon Z.W.E.I.'<br>Z.W.E.I stopped and said 'How soon?' Viola shook her head and said 'I do not know. I'm just seeing what's in this orb.'  
>The wolf man had to smirk. Viola was normally cold and heartless but he could draw out this cordial side of here with ease.<br>But he knew he can't do it in front of anyone or else she'd beat him senseless and say 'You failed to see this.'  
>Meanwhile on the other side of the deck Patroklos, Pyrrha and Natsu tried thier hands at fishing with little success.<br>'You know I don't how Mr Maxi can be good at this.' Pyrrha asked to her bro.  
>Patroklos made a face that said 'I don't know.' then they heard Maxi yell 'Waiting and years of practice missy.' with a chuckle.<br>The next thing that happened was Natsu pulled in her hook only to find that someone was on it.  
>He was soaking wet with a very fancy outfit. 'AH! Thank you for saving Le Bello! young lady.'<br>Natsu let out a cry of shock and with one hand on the rod she nailed the crazy man with a left hook.  
>'You Coward!' he yelled as he fell back into the bright blue ocean. Patroklos stared in shock before he said 'Who the hell was that guy?' Pyrrha was silent feeling it best to not say anything.<p>

At last night fell and Maxi anchored the ship down. They all decided to sit in the middle of the deck and gaze at the moon.  
>'Hey Z.W.E.I you look a lot better now.' Maxi said with a smile. Z.W.E.I nodded and said 'I guess I'm getting my sea legs at last.'<br>Viola stood up and had an evil smile on her lips. 'Um...Viola why are you looking at me like that?' Z.W.E.I felt uncomfortable as he knew Viola was thinking something crap. 'Well if you don't mind the sea then why don't you go for a dip!.' Viola yelled as she grabbed Z.W.E.I and using her ball chucked him into the ocean. Z.W.E.I rose from the ocean near the ship 'Thank god there's no waves.'  
>he tought inwardly. Viola acted very happy and began to laugh. Z.W.E.I was not the kind of guy to take this lying down.<br>'Get her E.I.N!' he shouted. Suddenly an odd wolf like creature showed up out of nowhere. Grabbed Viola and with a huge cry chucked her into the cold water. 'I failed to see this!' the seer yelled. At this point the rest of the team stood up. Maxi was chuckling to himself and then took his coat and trousers off and yelled 'CannonBall!' and dunked himself into the ocean with a huge splash.  
>Patroklos looked at both Pyrrha and Natsu and then grabbed both of them one arm around each of their wastes. 'Get ready to get wet!'<br>he yelled as he carried both of them off the ship and into the water drowning out thier protests.  
>In the middle of the ocean no one was able to hear them laughing and splashing the night away.<p>

And I'm stopping there. Again read, review and tell your pals.  
>Oh and yes Dampierre will make more appearences later. <p>


	8. To the village!

DC: I do not own Soul Calibur AN: So I had a hard time coming up with ideas and I told my English teacher and he said 'Don't detail every blade of grass'.  
>So I took his advice and did a little timeskip.<p>September 19th 1607<p>

After those mishaps the trip went by rather quietly.  
>They reached Japan and landed on the shore of a beach. Near it was a huge forest.<br>'Well this looks like a good spot for a ninja village.' Maxi said as he adjusted his hair.  
>Z.W.E.I rushed onto the sand and began to kiss the ground 'Sweet, sweet land.' he said.<br>Pyrrha took careful steps to make sure no sand entered her boots. In order to avoid the sand Viola simply sat on her orb. Natsu was looking into the forest and as usual, holding Patroklos's hand.  
>'So where do we go from here?' Patroklos asked as he too looked deep into the forest.<br>Natsu pointed to a small path not far away from where they were. 'We'll need to go this way to find the village.'  
>Natsu said. 'Well what are we waiting for? let's do this MAXXXIIIIIIII!' Maxi yelled as he dashed into the forest.<br>'Hey wait old man watch out for...' Natsu was about to warn him of the traps. But it was too late.  
>Maxi activated a trap and was dangling upside down by a rope, his hair all messed up.<br>'It's not my fault! someone put a rope in my way!' the pirate yelled as he dangled by one leg.  
>Viola simply walked past him muttering something about Maxi being an idiot. Z.W.E.I cut him down by chucking his sword at the rope.<br>The sword flew back to Z.W.E.I's hand like a boommerang. Pyrrha stood in awe, impressed at Z.W.E.I's skill.  
>'Alright you lead the way Natsu.' Patroklos said. After the group got back thier formation they trekked into the deep forest.<p>

Slowly they came around a bend in the path. Next to it was a cliff and below that was the sea. 'Wow it's so beautiful.' Pyrrha said in amazement. There was no sound but the seagulls flying by. Just then Viola's orb began to glow. 'I sense an unbearable presence.' she said to everyone.  
>As if to respond to that there was a bush shaking not far away from them. Out of the bush lept a familar face.<br>'Behold!...Before you is the world's greatest assassin. Le Bello!.' the con artist yelled while doing a slow walk towards them.  
>'Why do we always get the crazy ones?' Z.W.E.I muttered while he shook his head. 'Okay.' Maxi said with a smirk.<br>Pyrrha hid behind her brother. Patroklos made sure both Natsu and Pyrrha were behind him. Viola did not even bother to notice Le Bello.  
>'Ah hah! I see your are stunned by my power.' the crazy man said with a grin on this. Just then they heard a voice that seemed to be coming from the sky. 'How dare you call yourself an assassin! You faker!' the voice boomed out. Then a bird like sound was heard and another bush ruslted. The person who stepped out looked like a complete opposite to Le Bello. His outfit was not flashy. No it was more like it said 'I'm hiding in plain site.' his face was partly hidden by a hood. However one could see some facial hair on his face.<br>He carried quite a few weapons like a crossbow and longsword. All in all he looked like he meant business.  
>Right now he walked to Le Bello to give his wrath. 'Are you speaking to Le Bello?' the con artist said while he slowly walked back.<br>'Your damm right I'm speaking to you. But I'll talk with actions not words.' was the assassin's reply.  
>'And just who do you think you are?' Le Bello spat out in fear. The assassin stopped walking and said 'Ezio Auditore.'<br>Ezio then lifted one of hands and muttered something about rest in peace. A large bang came from the hand of Ezio and Le Bello was shot in the belly. Right after that he did a pretty decent impression of the Ric Flair walk. Before falling down into the sea yelling 'You Coward!.' Ezio turned around and said 'May no one remember your name.' But the dramatic scene was ruined by another bird noise. After that a loun splat noise was heard and a brid poop was on Ezio's hood.  
>'How can this be? I've failed!' he yelled as he dashed off into the forest cussing in Italian.<br>Our heroes were silent. Until Z.W.E.I said 'What the hell?' Patroklos followed with 'If this sort of thing keeps happening I'll be grey when I turn 30.'  
>Maxi smiled at Patroklos and said 'Get used to it if you want to live to a ripe old age.'<p>

After that they set back off on thier journey. Before long they arrived at a drawbridge that was lifted and the switch was on the other side.  
>'Hey Natsu could you get over there?' Z.W.E.I asked as he rubbed his right ear. Natsu shook her head and replied with 'Nope, can't hurt the baby.'<br>Maxi brushed past them and said 'Stand aside little chicks. I'll sort this out.' Patroklos folded his arms and said 'This should be good.'  
>Z.W.E.I shook his head. Pyrrha looked on in concern. Natsu just held Patroklos's right hand as always. Viola just looked at Z.W.E.I. She was thinking on how to tell him her worst secret. Maxi got out his nunckucs and started to spin them rapidly above his head. Just then he lifted his legs and began to hover over the cliff. The group were too stunned to say a thing. Now on the other side of the bridge Maxi lowered it. The rest of them walked over to him.<br>'Mister Maxi that was awesome!' Pyrrha yelled like a little child. Maxi wrapped his weapon around his neck and said 'Why thank you, thank you very much.'  
>'How the hell did you do that?' Z.W.E.I yelled in shock. Maxi repiled with 'Let's just say some weird looking guy with a Katana showed me it.'<br>Just then if one was really listening they could hear a word '...namu...'

Finally about halfway into thier trek they noticed it was nightfall. So everyone got out thier sleeping bags for the night.  
>Just about everyone was asleep all execept Maxi who was the night watch. Soon though his shift was over and it was Patroklos's turn.<br>He agreed to it. He did not want to spoil Z.W.E.I and his little seer's sleep together. As he expected Natsu cuddled up to him and laid her head on his right shoulder. The two of them stared into the campfire before Natsu said 'What shall call it?'  
>Patroklos knew what she was talking about so he put her at ease with 'If's it's boy we'll give him a Japanese name. If it's female I want a Greek name.'<br>Natsu smiled and said 'Fair enough.' after that Natsu fell asleep and Patroklos's could only lay his head on hers.

So what do you think? I was not going to put ine Ezio at all. But a person called Zivon96 asked if I would and the more I mulled over it. The more it sounded like a good idea. P.S sorry if he was too OOC.  
>But anyway read, review and tell your pals. <p>


	9. Meeting the master part 1

DC: Don't own soul calibur.  
>AN: Dampierre will not show in this chapter. Let's just say he's licking his wounds.<p>September 20th 1607 The group awoke and made to the village gates. 'Strange I was expecting that guy to show up again.' said Z.W.E.I.<br>'To be honest I'm sorta glad he's not here. He's a bit creepy if you ask me.' Pyrrha said to her Brother.  
>'Amen to that sis.' Patroklos said with a smirk. 'I third that.' Natsu said with a small laugh.<br>'So Natsu where's your master at?.' Maxi asked with a grin. 'She'll be in the center tower on the top floor.' Natsu said in a get-down-to-business tone. Maxi opened his mouth to speak but got cut off by Natsu with 'Like I said before she's out of your level.'  
>The pirate laughed at this and said 'Trust me under any female's body lies thier heart. She better get ready to swoon.'<br>With that they knocked on the large door. A dark voice asked said 'enter...' Natsu opened the door in a casual way.  
>A ninja was at the other side of the door. 'Ah lady Natsu. The master is expecting you.' he said. Patroklos took a long around. The buildings and houses around them looked like any other village. But he wagered that there was something else inside them. However there was no time for that right now. They had to meet with Taki.<br>The ninja showed them the central tower and told them Taki was on the roof of the building.

As the group entered Patroklos was unable to shake a bad feeling of his. It was proven when the entrance hall was filled with somke.  
>The group coughed and as it cleared Natsu was taken by two ninjas. AHHHH! Patroklos!.' she yelled. 'OH CRAP! NATSUUU.' the Greek swordsman yelled.<br>Just then many ninja's appeared out of nowhere to attack our heroes. The group prepared for combat with Patroklos yelling 'Hold on Natsu!'  
>Three ninja's slowly went up to Z.W.E.I. He smirked and yelled for E.I.N to nail them into a pulp. One ninja faced Maxi and jumped into the air.<br>Maxi smiled and his slick hair gleamed. The pirate unleashed his secret move 'Shiny hair Uppercut!' and his hair became sharp as a sword. The ninja went flying back out of a window. Two ninja's faced Viola. She looked into her orb and said 'You too will slash each other now.' they looked at her with a confused look. She shook her head and said 'I can see the future.' The two ninjas nodded and began to cut each other.  
>Pyrrha was being circled by three ninjas. She yelled and with her eyes closed began to batter the bee-jesus out of them with her shield. And lastly there was Patroklos. Four ninjas rushed at him. It looked like they wanted to murder him.<br>He dashed towards them and yelled 'For Natsu.' There was a flash of light and Patroklos was behind them with his ial sword drawn.  
>The Greek swordsman put his sword into his scabbard and the ninjas fell to the floor. The door to the next floor was opened.<p>

They rushed up to the 5th floor. Even more ninjas were there. The group prepared for combat but Viola stepped foreward.  
>'I see your future.' They did not belive her. 'Guess I'll have to show my secert weapon then.' Viola mused as she revealed her hidden fangs.<br>The ninjas took fright and fled out the windows. She heard a French like voice in her head say 'Amy...' she hid her fangs and shut off that bad memory.  
>'What the hell?' Maxi said whist he rubbed the side of his neck for some reason. Putting it out of mind they rushed to the stairs.<br>Finally getting to the top floor they noticed Natsu. She ran right up to her dear Patroklos and held each other tightly.  
>The Greek swordsman felt his left arm go moist as tears fell down on to it. At this point a voice spoke from across the room in the darkness.<br>'So you're her lover then?' the speaker slowly revealed herself. She looked like a 31 year old women. But as Natsu said before she was just as old as Maxi, speaking of which. The pirate walked ahead of the group and grined and trying to be suave said 'Hey there. The name's Maxi and I...'  
>He was cut off as Taki's fist met his mouth. He crashed out the wall yelling 'Maxi has left the building!.' and fell into a big wheelbarrow.<br>'I'm ok. I landed in...Oh god it's full of fish!.' the pirate yelled. 'Now that the numbskull is out of the way.' Taki said as she went towards the group.  
>Patroklos just stared at Taki not saying a word. 'Why the hell did you send your little goons after us?' Z.W.E.I yelled while growling like E.I.N.<br>Taki just looked at Z.W.E.I and said 'To test you. And besides my buisness is with him.' and she pointed to Patroklos. Again Patroklos just looked at her.  
>'Prove to me you can protect her then.' Taki yelled as she lept back to the center of the room. Patroklos just held Natsu tight his face becoming angry.<br>'Why do you hesitate boy?' the ninja master yelled. Patroklos layed Natsu down gently and said with fury 'You made Natsu sad!. and he readied his sword.  
>Just then Pyrrha stood alongside her Brother yelling 'Natsu is my friend and my Brother's lover. I'll fight alongside you Brother!.'<br>Z.W.E.I too joined the line saying 'You're one of the closest things I've had to a friend. So let's rock.' Viola was the last to join.  
>She gave a heavy sigh and prepared. 'We're all doomed.' she brushed out. The four of them got into their stance to face the stoic Taki.<br>They entered four player co-op mode. (If they were chatting online.)

Wolfman01: Damm this woman's crazy.  
>PaTrollklos: She made my dear Natsu cry. She's going down.<br>Seer99: I see pain in her future.  
>GentleAngel: I'll stand by you Brother.<br>(Cue the Leo's place theme from Scott Pilgrim the game)

Just then a loud voice yelled 'FIGHT!' and they dashed towards Taki. Pyrrha rushed at Taki getting ready for an uppercut. However Taki just lept up onto and jumped off her. Pyrrha went face first into the wood before getting back up. Viola chucked her orb high into the air and did a sliding kick. As she expected Taki lept over her and had the orb above her.  
>She made her orb move down nailing Taki to the ground. Only for her to reapear in front of Viola and nailing her with a blade uppercut.<br>Z.W.E.I rushed up to Taki and called E.I.N behind her for a sandwhich. But she teleported and E.I.N accedently nailed Z.W.E.I with a right hook. The wolfman crashed into a large vase and was stunned for a few moments. Patroklos clashed his sword with Taki's twin daggers.  
>He was loseing the clash. However he tought of Natsu and thier love. For some reason it granted him extra power. Gaining the edge he performed downA,A+B+K to take Taki down to the ground. Then he followed it with upA+B,B. Taki did a ukemi and went for a dropkick.<br>Patroklos was floored and hit the floor. The group got back together and stared daggers at the ninja master. Natsu sat aside and yelled 'You can do it Patroklos!.'

As the battle raged on Maxi was rushing to the top floor. Intent on beating the sweet Mary out of that woman. 'Damm I'll admit she's got guts. I like that.' the pirate mused to himself as he stomped on many knocked out ninja bodies. The group kept going after Taki. But she seemed to have a counter for every move they had.  
>'Damm we need a decoy.' Z.W.E.I groaned out from pain.<p>

As if to answer him Maxi brust into the room. With the bad smell of day old fish on his body and no coat on. Shooting a death glare at Taki he yelled 'Never, Ever mess with the hair b****!'  
>Taki just looked at him and said 'I don't know who you are. But you were not important when I saw you.' Maxi stomped his foot in anger and yelled 'That's it bring it!'<br>the pirate did not even bother to get his weapon ready. He just charged right at Taki giving a huge war cry. The group watched in shock and awe.  
>Taki went to attack but as Maxi ran to her a fish slipped out his right leg and onto his boot. He slid forward and grabbed Taki for balance.<br>His hands grabbed onto a pair of soft objects on Taki's chest. With a 'Boing!' sound the room fell silent. 'Why are you touching me there?' Taki asked in a whispher.  
>Maxi said nothing. Right now he was in heaven 'Bigger than I thought' he mused inwardly. Just then he smelled her hair. 'No your hair smells better than mine!' The pirate shouted out.<br>'Get her whilst she's grabbed!' Patroklos yelled as the four of them dashed towards the odd couple. Just then Maxi lept back as Z.W.E.I called E.I.N to nail Taki and slam her to the floor.  
>As she bounced off the wood Z.W.E.I yelled 'Now Viola!' Viola activated her orb black hole attack and Taki was tossed around like a rag-doll. Maxi took out his weapon and did a three hit combo. He slammed her right into Pyrrha. Pyrrha screamed and did her triple stab attack. Finally it was Patroklos's turn.<br>He was silent as he dashed right past Taki with a non-fatal slash. Taki fell to the ground with a thud. Before Patroklos knew it Natsu's ponytail was right in his face.  
>They held each other close. 'Why were you crying?' Patroklos asked Natsu. She sobbed into his chest and said 'Those ninja's were trying to kill you Patroklos. And I...'<br>The pair of them just held each other. Not saying a word. The rest of them showed respect by being silent.  
>'She'll be fine with him. I see that now.' Taki thought inwardly. Maxi sat down to where she was lieing down and said 'There's nothing like young love.'<br>Taki turned her head to the pirate and said 'How would you know?' Maxi smiled and said 'I'm the same age as you baby. But hey we're still full of life.'  
>The ninja master was only able to give a small smile at that.<p>

Well that's that over and done with. Read, review and tell your pals.  
>Also check out by new fanfic. The Unbeatable blade. It's going to be my best fanfic ever just wait. <p>


	10. Meeting the master part 2

DC: I don't own soul calibur.  
>AN: So if you have not seen my Unbeatable blade start fanfic. Then plz do so ASAP.<p>September 21th 1607<p>

The next morning the sound of marching and horses were heard outside the city gates. Patroklos and his merry band went outside to see the ruckus. There were a group of soilders who just entered the village.  
>At the head of them was a man with long blonde hair. Dressed in orante armor and a large blade on his back. Z.W.E.I knew right away it was his boss Siegfried. 'Captain! good to see you.' Z.W.E.I yelled as he went to greet Siegfried.<br>The German swordmaster shook Z.W.E.I's hand and walked to Pyrrha and Patroklos. He just looked at Pyrrha and Pyrrha asked 'Can I help you?' Siegfried said 'You have held Soul Edge yes?'  
>Just then Pyrrha looked at the arm that used to be a monster arm. It then turned into it again and she held her arm.<br>Right after that her arm was back to normal. Siegfried and Patroklos's arms were on hers.  
>Pyrrha looked up at Siegfried. His eyes were full of understanding 'I know how hard it is. But you are not alone.' he said.<br>The gentle girl nodded and held Patroklos in a hug. They went back to the inn to wake Natsu up.

Patroklos knocked oh Natsu's door. Intent on not repeating the mistake the blunder his Sister pulled off not long ago.  
>'It's open.' the ninja girl said and Patroklos opened the door. Natsu was dressed in red pajamas with ninja star patterns over it.<br>'What the...hell?' Patroklos thought to himself but he had to admit it looked cute. Her long strawberry blonde hair was all curly and went down to her hips. 'So what shall we do today?' Natsu asked the Greek duo. Pyrrha put her left hand on her chin and said 'How about fishing?'  
>Natsu had to shake her head 'I don't think so what if that guy shows up again.' she repiled.<br>Patroklos laughed and said 'Well it's got to be something that does not need much effot.' as he pointed to Natsu's belly.  
>Just then Maxi walked in and said 'Good morning little chickens. Good to see your all in good spirts after yesterday.'<br>Natsu looked at the pirate and said 'It was a good thing you showed up when you did.'  
>That made Maxi grin and he said 'Well when women are involved I never show up late.' Natsu muttered under her breath 'That include's women as old as you.'<br>Just after that Natsu clicked her right hand and said 'Let's do some calligraphy.' Pyrrha tilted her head to one side and asked her Brother what it meant. Patroklos said 'It's pretty much just drawing.'  
>He learned some of it from his master Neve AKA Setsuka when he was in his mid-teens.<br>Maxi smiled and said 'I wonder if your master will let me draw her.' right after he said that an image of Taki covering her nude chest with a fruit bowl entered his mind.  
>Natsu felt an urge to smack him but she put it off. She did not want to start a war she would not be able to win.<br>'C'mon let's go see if Z.W.E.I and his little girlfriend want in.' Maxi said with a grin.

After talking it over with Z.W.E.I and Viola. The group decided to give it a try. Even Siegfried felt like it would be worthwhile. Natsu led the team to a room with a view of the whole village and it was a bright sunny day. 'Okay let's start off with some basic symbols' Taki spoke to the rest of the group as they took thier brushes and sat on thier cushions. It was easy enough. They had to try and do it in as little strokes of the brush as they could. Not long after they got started Z.W.E.I asked Siegfried who was sitting in front of him 'Premission to speak freely Captain?' The German swordmaster turned his head and nodded and Z.W.E.I said 'I bet you wish you were drawing Lady Hilde right now though'  
>Siegfreid smiled and went back to drawing. He looked at his right hand. There was a wedding ring hidden under it.<br>Patroklos and Natsu were exchangeing loveing glances at each other. Suddenly Patroklos motioned for Natsu to look at what he drew.  
>She looked and he had drawn the Japansese symbol for love. The ninja girl looked up and winked at her beloved.<br>Later on Taki walked around to see how well they had done. 'What the hell have you done?' she yelled as soon as she looked at Maxi's drawing.  
>No one saw the drawing but it was the same thought that Maxi had not too long ago. Befor anyone was able to react Taki grabbed Maxi by his left ear and dragged him out the room like a teacher scolding a child. The room was silent until Patroklos let out a laugh and Natsu could only shake her head in dismay.<br>Shortly after that they were able to hear yelps coming from Maxi. Natsu said to Patroklos 'It's like I said. She's eating him alive.'

But unknown to them was this. Maxi knew he was in deep crap. Taki was just looking at him. The tension came off in waves.  
>Needless to say Maxi was shocked when Taki gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The pirate just stood there with a o shape on his lips.<br>Finally he was able to say 'Um, what was that for?' Taki whisphered to him 'This drawing is so...beautiful. No one has ever done this for me.' Maxi was even more stunned. She then asked him 'If you pretend to yell in pain. And give them what they expect...Then maybe you can draw me in private.'  
>Right after she said that even more images of her flowed into Maxi's mind. And soon after that he started to yell like an injured Hippo.<p>

Maxi nor Taki came back into the room. The group began to get bored and Z.W.E.I fell aleep. Viola had a really evil smile on her face as she began to lift up her brush. She began making slow and gentle strokes with it. Until she got the perfect picture. A huge curly beard right on the wolf man's face.  
>She thanked her lucky stars that Z.W.E.I did not wake up or he would see her fangs. Again the same French voice said her former name '...Amy...'<br>Closeing her eyes she blocked out that bad memory once again. All the while Siegfried was trying to draw Hilde. But alas the best he was able to do was a stick figure with a spear. He shut his eyes and just put an image of her in his head. 'What about that time in the bath when she took the soap and...'  
>the German swordmaster's mind closed off from the outside world as his hidden fantasies about his wife occupied him. Pyrrha was getting the hang of it. Pretty soon she was drawing two symbols at once. Patroklos and Natsu smiled as she became a natural at it.<br>They looked at each other and had a quick kiss. Then the pair of them held hands and gazed into the distant forest embracing thier future with both hands.

That's it for this chapter. As always read,review and don't forget to see the start of my new fanfic. The Unbeatable Blade.  
>All you need to do is click on my profile and read. You'll make me, Patroklos and Natsu and Le Bello very happy. <p>


	11. Autum and a play

DC: I don't own Soul Calibur.  
>AN: Please review and see my other fanfics on my profile. Really it only takes 60 seconds.<p>October 10th 1607<p>

Autum was starting now. The trees were turning orange and the days were turning darker.  
>Patroklos was outside on a small hill. He was training with his ial katana.<br>Just then a large wind blasted past him and the leaves flew around him. He felt a tap on his right arm.  
>He turned around and hugged Natsu who teleported right behind him.<br>'What's with the flashy entrance?' Patroklos asked his beloved with a smile. 'Just felt like doing it Pat.'  
>Natsu replied. Patroklos lifted an eyebrow at that. She gave him a pet name. He would need to return the favor on that.<br>'Well ok then. Shall we go see what the others are doing then Nat?.' the Greek warrior said with a grin.  
>The ninja girl gave a playful hit on his arm and gave a nod to his idea.<p>

When they got to thier hotel room they saw that Maxi's door was open. They could also hear him humming to himself. Upon entering his room they noticed he had an artist hat and a brush on him. He was puting up a giant sheet of paper and there were candles doted around his room.  
>'Um...what are you doing?' Natsu asked, confused becasuse she never saw Maxi wear any hats.<br>The pirate turned around and said with a smirk 'I'm getting a visit from your master later on tonight.'  
>Natsu and Patroklos were about to ask him why but he waved his hand to cut them off and explained with 'Becasue of my good looks and art skill. She's asked me to make propaganda for the village.'<br>In truth she wanted him to draw her, alone and nude. Maxi had to fight to not think horny thoughts at that point.  
>'Sorry but you can't stay here. Go hug each other!.' Maxi yelled as he locked the door.<br>The two lovers just stood outside the door. They could only stand in quietness trying to process the event.  
>Eventually Natsu said 'He scares me sometimes.' Patroklos was only able to nod in agreement.<p>

As it neared nightfall our heroes went to the town square to see an event. Patroklos inwardly hoped that it was just a bunch of fireworks. But he would not stare at them for long. He'd be too busy looking at Natsu.  
>'Who am I kidding? This will be bad I know it!' Patroklos thought inwardly as they walked to the center of the village.<br>There were many seats around a large square. A huge curtain went around the stage as the group and other people took thier seats for the event. Just then a sort of Patroklos look-a-like was on the stage. He was next to someone who looked like Z.W.E.I. The Greek warrior and the wolfman covered thier eyes in shame as the fake Z.W.E.I said 'So you're the murderer Patroklos?'  
>The fake Patroklos raised his blade and said 'I am no murderer I am the Holy warrior know my might!'<br>With that the pair of them danced around and a really bad theme played. Pyrrha was giggleing to herself like a 13 year old.  
>Patroklos groaned in dispair and Viola watched her beloved Z.W.E.I be annoyed beyond belief with hidden amusement.<br>When the play reached to when Patroklos battled Siegfried the German swordsman had a look of utter horror on his face.  
>And that's saying something taking into account he fought Soul Edge twice and won. The Siegfried actor had a goatee and shaved head for God's hope. When the play was soon to reach it's edge. When the fake Patroklos and the Pyrrha actor stabbed Soul Calibur into Soul Edge. Did true intervention occur.<br>A huge fireball crashed into the center of the stage. But as it turned out that fireball was none other than Le Bello.  
>He flew into the stage like your Dad in a pool of water on your stag night. As the group fled into their hotel Patroklos was carrying his dear Natsu Princess style 'That was rather convinent. Is there some sort of person making this all happen?'<br>he thought to himself as the two lovers entered thier room.

Here's why Le Bello became a fireball. 'How's the art coming along?' Taki asked as she layed still on the mat.  
>'It's very nice. Keep it up.' the pirate said as he tried to make his eyes trade along her nude body and his art work.<br>Maxi had a huge grin on his face. And rightfully so if he were to say so. Down the hallway was Le Bello.  
>He tiptoed down the hall in the hope's of finding some money or treasure. So far though he was empty handed.<br>That is until he heard the odd couple talking. 'I bet they're working on a statue or something.' he thought inwardly as he pressed his ear to the door. 'If I can get in and beat them up. I'll bet I can steal that artwork and sell for a huge fortune.' Le Bello thought this with an evil grin. Up to no good as usual. He kicked the door down like a true hero.  
>He closed his eyes and walked into the room with a swagger like a police officer. 'Nothing personal. But I need to steal your art.'<br>Le Bello yelled as he opened his eyes and ran a hand on his killer stache. His eyes just became wide as he saw the secne in front of his eyes.  
>Maxi and Taki stared at him in anger. In fact there anger was pretty much over 9000!. After that Le Bello got the crap beat out of him by thw two of them and Taki ended it with a powerful ninja spell. And Le Bello landed on the stage and soon was kicked out of the village.<p>

That's that chapter over. I'm close to ending my exams now. Just a few more days.  
>Again read, review and see my profile. <p>


	12. The Festival

DC: Don't own Soul Calibur.  
>AN: See if your able to guess who has dressed up as who. If you don't know then I'll tell you at the end of this.<p>October 31st 1607<p>

The days went by rather quick. The reason Siegfried was there was to create an alliance with Taki to ensure that Soul Edge would never appear again. However everyone took a day off in order to get ready for Hallow's eve. Patroklos took a walk around the village.  
>Inwardly he felt that he may spend the rest of his life here, with his dear Natsu.<br>'That won't be too bad.' he mused aloud as he walked up a grassy pathway.  
>He stared down from the hill he was on. 'So this is Natsu's home. I wonder if the people will be fine with me.'<br>the Greek swordmaster thought to himself. Giving a heavy sigh he began to walk back to the hotel.  
>However he noticed that Pyrrha and Natsu were bringing in odd outfits in a box into the buliding where they were staying.<br>Curious he decided to have a talk with them. 'What do you have there?' he asked.  
>Natsu smiled and said 'They are our outfits for later on tonight.' Patroklos gave a small nod and entered the hotel with them.<br>'So what are we doing tonight anyway?.' Patroklos asked to the two girls. Pyrrha pointed to a poster that said 'Night time games! From dusk till dawn. Prizes for best outfits!.' before anyone said anything Maxi strode down the steps into the lobby with a huge grin on his face. 'Ah! Is that our outfits?' the pirate asked as he went to touch the box. Natsu moved her held box away and said 'They are for tonight ,not right now old man.'  
>Maxi gave a shake of his head and walked out the hotel singing dixie.<br>Natsu handed the box to Pyrrha and went right into Patroklos's arms. 'What have you got planned?' Patroklos asked with a smile.  
>The ninja girl put a finger on his nose and said 'You'll see. But I need to ask you? Do you want to change your hair colour?'<br>Patroklos gave it a thought and nodded thinking it would be a nice change. Natsu gave him a kiss on the lips and the pair of them went up to thier room. Pyrrha began to sort out everyone's outfits. She looked at her own with a warm smile just like her Mother would have done.

Night had fallen now and the group were putting on thier outfits. In Patroklos's room he was getting his hair dyed white and getting a change of style. 'Okay I'm done with your hair.' Natsu said as the Greek warrior opened his eyes to see that his hair was dyed white and sewpt back. Patroklos let out a smile and put on his outfit which was a black vest, black trousers and brown leather boots. But the best part of it was a bright blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of it. 'For some reason I feel badass.' Patroklos said aloud to himself as he grabbed his ial katana for some odd reason.  
>Natsu told Patroklos to leave the room as she got dressed. When she came out the Greek warrior almost got a nosebleed on the spot.<br>She was almost naked if it were not for white fur covering her private parts. There was also a long white tail behind her and she had long thick blue hair. She even had a pair of cat ears. The ninja girl simled and twirled around and said 'Like what you see Pat?'  
>Patroklos could only hug her and place a hand on Natsu's belly. The house of thier unborn child.<br>Z.W.E.I soon came down the hallway in his outfit. He now had brown hair and a black undershirt. The top half of it was covered by a red, sleeveless jacket and white trousers.  
>Also he had black, fingerless gloves and red shoes. On his belt was a red cloth drape and a belt on his left forearm.<br>He changed his old sword for a blunt, rectangular sword. And lastly he had a headband that said 'Rock You'

'Wow! that's stylish Z.W.E.I!' Natsu said as she kept ahold of Patroklos. Mostly to keep warm with just some fur on.  
>He let out a grin and pointed down the hallway to Viola. She had a style of dress similar to a Gothic style.<br>Also she was wearing a headgear that resembles a pair of bat wings. She carried a odd ballon that look like a face.  
>Her hair was now reddish and for some reason she was sucking her left thumb. Pyrrha walked up the stairs in her outfit.<br>She had a blue brert on her hair. Covering her body was a jolting sapphire uniform with a white collar and a short red tie.  
>It had two separate long sleeves and a long red strap on both of them. It ended with white gloves and two giant pistols.<br>'For some reason I felt like this suit's me for some reason.' the gentle girl said as she greeted her Brother with a smile.  
>Natsu looked around and said 'That just leaves the old man...' just as she said that Maxi crashed through the window epic style.<br>His black hair was now long and brown. He had a ninja outfit that was dark green and he wore a big red scarf. On his arms were sliver gauntlets and black fingerless gloves. He also had dark green hakama pants and a large nail on his back.  
>'Behold my awesomeness!' Maxi yelled as he did a superhero pose. Patroklos smiled and said 'Okay let's go.'<p>

The group exited the hotel and were in awe of the festival around them. Everywhere they looked they saw people both young and old running and enjoying themselves. Siegfried walked up to them in a very odd outfit for him to be wearing.  
>It consists of a blue and white outfit. He also had a belt buckle that had 'HOPE' engraved on it.<br>He traded his usual sword for a long, thin, two-handed sword. 'Hey looking sharp Captain!' Z.W.E.I yelled as he gave his Captain a thumbs up. The German Swordmaster gave a rare smile and said 'We may as well enjoy the fun while we can.'

Everyone decided to split up. Patroklos and Natsu took the north. Maxi stayed at the hotel entrance saying he was meeting a certain someone.  
>Siegfried walked with Pyrrha to give her advice on how to cope with those after-effects of Soul Edge. Z.W.E.I took Viola into his arms and carried her down the south. Only Z.W.E.I was able to see the little grin on his seer. Patroklos held Natsu's hand and they went up to a game stall.<br>The rule was to chuck a ball at a stack of pins and knock them all down in one go. Patroklos picked up a ball but Natsu grabbed his hand.  
>She said into his ear 'Let me help you aim with that.' Natsu then adjusted Patroklos's hand and and said 'Now throw it here to win.'<br>The Greek swordsman chucked the ball and knocked them down with no effort. The prize he got was a big fluffy teddy.  
>He handed it to Natsu and she rubbed her nose on it's fur. She looked to Patroklos and took his right hand. Patroklos let her take the lead as they went into an alleyway to share a private moment with each other. The pair of them engaged in a loving kiss but they made sure they did not mess up thier hair.<p>

Meanwhile Siegfried walked along with Pyrrha. She kept her eyes on former monster arm. The German hero saw this and said to her 'Did you hold the sword in that arm?' instanly Pyrrha gasped and held onto it like it was about to fall off.  
>She then felt a hand on her left arm and turned to see Siegfried with a look of understanding on his face. 'I had the same effect happen to me as well.'<br>Not stopping he asked Pyrrha 'What will you and your Brother do in your near future?' Pyrrha repiled with 'I don't know. Mr Siegfried.'  
>He gave a heavy sigh and said 'No matter what happens stay with your Brother.' the gentle girl gave a nod and decided to head back to the hotel.<br>Leaveing Siegfried to his thoughts.

Z.W.E.I and Viola were taking a walk through the moutain path. Alone with each other in the night.  
>'It's a full moon tonight.' Z.W.E.I said aloud as he draped an arm around Viola.<br>Viola rubbed her face on the wolfman's neck. She whisphered to stop and stared deep into his eyes.

'Um...Viola?' Z.W.E.I asked as by now Viola would have done or said something to him.

'Z.W.E.I...I need to tell you a few things. You need to hear them.' Viola said as she looked down at the path.

The wolfman nodded and stared at her with concern. Viola took the first step and said 'Z.W.E.I...I love you but for as long as you've known me I've lied to you.'

Z.W.E.I was not able to say anything as Viola cried out to him with 'I'm not Viola. My name is Amy Sorel!' her mouth opened to show her hidden fangs.

At this point tears were going down Viola's face. Z.W.E.I face had a thinking expression on it. But then he at last said 'Soul Edge?'

The seer tearfully nodded her head and was held in Z.W.E.I's strong arms.  
>She was not able to say a thing when Z.W.E.I said 'It's okay...Amy...I won't leave you...ever' just after that they entered a deep kiss. The sort that only soul mates could pull off.<p>

Back at the hotel Maxi was leaning on the wall in a relaxed manner.  
>'I wonder what Taki's dressed as? Maybe I'll get a nosebleed or even get laid!.' Maxi mused to himself with a large smile.<p>

Just before he was able to expand on his hidden dreams Taki appeared before him.  
>She was dressed in a outfit that revealed a great amount of cleveage.<br>Below her chest was a love heart carved out to show her skin. Around the top of her outfit were feathers. Her hair was long and mint green.  
>She was wearing stockings that were pink and had bat patterns on it.<br>And it was topped off with bat wings on her back.  
>'Like what you see my dear?' Taki asked as she grined.<p>

Maxi began to drool and gave a thumbs up to the ninja master.  
>Not long after that everyone began to converge in the town square.<br>Most people were hopeing to win the prize for best outfit.  
>The judge was dressed in a khaki suit that had a one winged bird pattern on it.<br>He also had red spiky hair.

'Okay and the winner is...' the judge was cut off as the candles went out and a new opponent lept onto the stage.

'Forget that! You're winner is Le Bello!' the infamous con artist yelled as he rolled into the stage center. But he was not to be taken as cool. For he was in a pink karate gi.

Taki let out a sigh 'Who let him in here?'

Maxi shook his head with a grin. Viola was quiet, still crying tears of joy into Z.W.E.I's chest.  
>Pyrrha was behind her Brother. Natsu hissed at Le Bello like a cat. Patroklos was laughing.<br>Siegfreid let out a sigh with his eyes closed.

But then a voice yelled from the sky 'You are not the winner. You are nothing but a faker!'

The person then flew from the sky. Dressed in a bat costume.  
>'It's that guy from before!' Natsu yelled as she pointed a finger at the man.<p>

'Ezio's the name. Now disapear!' the assassin yelled as he did a dive kick on Le Bello.  
>Le Bello chucked a fist at Ezio's leg. The blast of epicness made both of them vanish in a puff of smoke.<p>

'Is this a stunt?' Patroklos said as both Natsu and Pyrrha held onto his arms.

Maxi had a smile and nudged Taki's arm. He muttered something about candy and paint. Right after that Taki dragged him to God only knows.  
>'Well he'll die with a smile I guess.' Natsu said with a grin.<p>

Just then Pyrrha pointed to the sky. Many fireworks lit the sky,  
>many 'Oooh's and Ahhhh's' were heard as people gazed high into the sky to see the lights.<p>

'I'm not feeling well. I think I'll head back to sleep Patroklos.' Pyrrha said with a yawn. She gave her Brother a hug and put something in his pocket.  
>Then she ran back to her hotel room, with a smile.<p>

Patroklos and Natsu sat down on a bench. Thier hands entiwined in love.  
>'I love you.' The ninja girl said as she layed her head on his shoulder.<br>She closed her eyes and purred, maybe becasue of her outfit.  
>But Patroklos did not care. He checked his pocket to see what Pyrrha gave him.<br>It was a wedding ring...

So here's who is dressed as who.  
>Patroklos = Vergil = Devil may cry Maxi = Bang Shishigami = Blazblue Pyrrha = Noel Vermillion Natsu = Felicia = Vampire savior Taki = Morrigan = Vampire savior Siegfried = Ky Kiske = Guilty gear Z.W.E.I = Sol Badguy = Guilty gear Viola = Valentine = Guilty gear<p>

Hang on for now. I'm doing other stories with this too.  
>Be sure to check them on my profile. THX to the max!. <p>


	13. Cold winter day part one

AN: sorry about last chapter. Le Bello = Dan = Street fighter (It suited him)  
>Ezio = Batman (They are both badass) Judge = Battler ushiromiya = when the seagulls cry<p>November 2nd 1607<p>

Patroklos sat on a bench next to a tree.  
>In his pocket he held the ring his Sister gave him.<br>He took it out and looked at it closely.  
>It said 'To dearest Natsu. From Patroklos.'<p>

The cold winter air brushed past Patroklos.  
>He got off the bench and walked over to the nearby pond.<br>The murkey reflection of Patroklos was the thing he saw.  
>'Natsu I want you to have this.' Patroklos said as he did a practice speech.<p>

Inwardly he felt that was somewhat corny. He gave it another go.  
>However as he was about to he felt a tap on his back.<br>'Hey there Patroklos.' Z.W.E.I said to his war buddy.

The Greek warrior gave a yelp of shock and the ring fell into the pond. Ignoreing the wolfman Patroklos dived into the pond to grab the ring.  
>For some reason he saw Maxi in there as well. The pirate did not notice Patroklos as the Greek warrior found the ring floating down slowly.<p>

As he rose his head above water Patroklos thought 'Why was Maxi there?'

Z.W.E.I grabbed him out of the water and said 'Odd time of the year to go for a swim.'

Patroklos was gasping for air. Not able to say a word.  
>The ring slipped out of his hand. The wolfman took and looked at it.<br>'Is this what I think it is?' he asked Patroklos.

Patroklos looked up at Z.W.E.I and gave a slow nod.  
>Z.W.E.I let out a grin and said 'About damm time.'<p>

He handed Patroklos the ring and turned to walk away.  
>The Greek swordsman said to him 'You giving one to Viola?'<p>

The wolfman turned to look at him.  
>He gave another wolf like grin and said 'Maybe. But your wedding's going to be first.'<p>

With that Z.W.E.I left Patroklos to himself.  
>Patroklos got up and walked to the barracks.<br>Siegfried was there giving orders to his troops.  
>'Mr Siegfried can I talk to you alone?'<p>

The German hero nodded and dismissed his troops.  
>'So is it about Natsu?' he asked.<p>

Patroklos nodded and show Siegfried the ring he would give to Natsu.  
>Upon seeing this Siegfried gave a rare smile and said 'Reminds me of when I proposed to Hilde.'<p>

Patroklos lifted an eyebrow at this. 'How did that go?' he asked.

Siegfried responded with 'Let's just say I rode on a horse backwards. As well as Hilde running after me. In the end I hid in a haystack.  
>That is until she stabbed her spear into it a few types.'<p>

The German hero then held his backside with his left hand.  
>Patroklos did not need to know the rest.<p>

After walking for a while Patroklos found Maxi in the nearby field.  
>He was lying down feeling the wind on his bare chest.<br>The pirate noticed Patroklos and went up to talk to him.  
>'Nice winter day eh?' he said to Patroklos.<p>

'What were you doing under the water in that lake?' Patroklos asked Maxi.

Maxi put a hand behind his head and repiled with 'I'm a man of the water kid. My sea legs are always on.'

He then went on with 'Why were you in the lake? You would need to be if you knew that.'

Patroklos then took the ring out of his pocket.  
>Maxi's eyes bugged out of his sockets.<br>'Well, well to make it official.' he muttered under his breath.

Before Patroklos could even act Maxi said to him 'Boy I'm sure you'll treat her right. But you need to plan the wedding soon.'

Patroklos repiled with 'How should I give it to her?'

He knew that Maxi was a women master. Maxi brushed his hair with a small comb and said 'I'll give ya some of my old man wisdom.  
>You gotta make it great. She needs to remember it for the rest of her life. Do it at on December the 25th okay?<br>I'll have a word with Taki. Try to arrange something for ya.'

He then said 'Oh and she loves caramel just to let you know.'

With that Maxi left. Patroklos was alone with himself.  
>He held the ring tight in his right hand.<br>'I love you Natsu.' he said to himself.

That's it for this one. I'll stick the next bit on later.  
>Oh and I'm working on part one of the unbeatable blade as well.<br>And if you have not seen it yet, be sure to see my skullgirls fanfic. 


	14. Cold winter day part two

After Patroklos was left alone by Maxi, he decided to take a walk to the shore. He sat down on the sand, the waves coming back and forth near him.  
>The Greek hero gazed out at the horizon. Looking back he wondered again about his Mother. And what she would have done about him and Natsu if she was still alive.<br>He got a mental image of him being berated by her.  
>'How could you get her pregnant? She's only 17.'<p>He layed down on the sand. His gaze now fixed on the sky.<br>Just then he saw a bright light. A figure was moving down towards him.  
>Patroklos frowned, surely it was just a trick of the light.<br>But it was not. This figure was one Patroklos knew all too well.  
>'Soul calibur?' Patroklos yelled out as he got back up from the sand.<p>

The Greek fighter turned to run. He was alone and without his sword.  
>However the person spoke to him 'Hello Patroklos.'<p>

Patroklos turned around. He wondered why. Surely he just got himself a quick death.  
>However the women was not attacking him. She stood there with a small smile on her face.<br>'Mother?' Patroklos called out in a small whisper.

The women nodded and said 'Yes my Son. It is I.'

Sophitia opened her arms. Patroklos knew this was true. He dashed into his Mother's arms.  
>He rested his head on her shoulder and let his tears fall.<br>Before long they were sitting down on the beach.  
>'I've watched you from above my Son.' Sophita said to Patroklos with a smile.<p>

'I see and what do you think of my actions?' Patroklos asked. Inwardly he had a feeling of what she would say.

Sophitia took a deep breath and said 'I grew sad as I saw how you were manipulated into killing innocent people.  
>First by Soul Edge and then Soul Calibur. I was angry, not at you but for the spirt sword taking my form to control you. And I could do nothing to stop it.<br>However I was joyful as I saw you fall in love with a fine young lady.  
>In the end you did the right thing. The two swords are no more.'<p>

Patroklos was listening to every word his Mother said.  
>She went on with 'Make sure you always stay with those who are close to you. No matter what.<br>Your Father sends his regards and we love you and your Sister very much.  
>My only regret is that I could not be there in person for your wedding.'<p>

She leaned in for a deep hug with Patroklos. Slowly she began to fade.  
>'Mother!' Patroklos cried out his arms went through his now fading Mother.<p>

'Live well, my Son...' she said as she entered the other world.

'...klos...Patroklos wake up!' a female voice yelled at him.

Patroklos opened his eyes to see Natsu sitting down next to him.  
>'I saw you lying down. You muttered something about your Mother.'<p>

Patroklos sat up and without warning, kissed Natsu full on the lips.  
>After he ended it he said 'I was just having a dream. I think.'<p>

Natsu smiled and said 'Well...It must have been nice.'

Patroklos took Natsu's hand and they both stood up.  
>He said to her 'They are even better with you in them.'<p>

He then held the ninja girl from behind.  
>Thier hands were on top of thier soon to be born child.<p>

ANNNNNND that's that.  
>I'll be making an xmas chapter soon but it won't be the next one.<br>Till next time!. 


	15. Protective Dad

DC: Don't own Soul calibur.

December 1st 1607

Snow covered the fu-ma ninja village.  
>Patroklos awoke to a window covered in the white powder.<br>He got out of his bead and opened the window to remove the snow.  
>As soon as he did so however, he got a face full of the icy powder.<br>He shut the window as soon as he opened it.  
>Wipeing the melted water off of his face, he noticed Natsu looking at him with amusement. 'Cold day?' Natsu asked him.<p>

The Greek warrior nodded and said 'Let's get dressed.'

Natsu purred like a cat and said 'Can't we have some fun first?'

A knock on the door cut them off.  
>Patroklos told the person to come in.<br>It was Pyrrha, she was holding a plate with mugs of hot chocolate.  
>'Morning. I feel cold today. Don't you?' she asked to the pair of them.<p>

As the three of them enjoyed thier mugs of hot chocolate,  
>little did they know that a person was walking towards the village.<br>Dressed in a green outfit and with pale skin. His eyes gazed at the village and he said 'You're here Amy. I'll be with you soon.'

Slowly the man crept into the hotel. Using his dark powers no one noticed him.  
>He arrived at the door where behind it was the person he was looking for.<br>Without being subtle he swung the door open and said 'Amy! I'm back for you!'

It took the man a full 60 seconds to process the picture in front of him.  
>First of all, the women who he was sure was Amy looked different.<br>Also there was a man sleeping next to her in bliss.  
>In anger he yelled 'Get away from my dear Amy! You foul beast!'<p>

His sword stabbed the bed. However Viola had a vison of this happening.  
>Z.W.E.I smelt the man enter the room also.<br>They rolled off the bed and got ready to face thier enemy.  
>However the moment was lost as they heard a voice under the bed 'OW! That hurt!'<p>

Just then Maxi and Taki crawled out from under the bed.  
>Maxi had a cut near his hair line. Taki looked ruffled in her red kimono. Her hair all let loose.<br>She noticed the intruder and made a quick ninja seal to catch the man in place. He was not able to say anything in response.

Patroklos and the two women heard the sounds as they sipped from thier mugs.  
>'Should we check it out?' Natsu asked.<p>

Patroklos shook his head and responded with 'Nah all this stuff that's been going on is so messed up.  
>I just don't care anymore.'<p>

Viola took Z.W.E.I out into the hallway.  
>'Who the hell was that?' Z.W.E.I said as he put on his top. (He's wearing his P2 outfit)<p>

Viola gave a heavy sigh and said 'My Father. His name's Raphael.  
>He's a bit overbearing.'<p>

The wolfman gave a nod in agreement.  
>'Viola, what do we do now?' he asked her in a worried tone.<p>

The seer was silent, her eyes were closed as she worked out what to do.  
>Just then she clicked her fingers and said 'I think you'll need to fight him for the right to be with me.'<p>

Sorry, but I'm cutting this chapter off for now.  
>I've been busy with my Skullgirls fanfic.<br>But in the next chapter it's going to be Z.W.E.I fighting Raphael. I thought Raphael to be the sort who would think no guy is good enough for his adopted girl.  
>Oh and as for Maxi and Taki, let's just say theu went into wrong bedroom lolz. P.S watch for shoutouts to other games in the next chapter.<br>Here's a preview 'Dorya!'


	16. The showdown

Okay now this chapter is going to be a tad crazy. It will break the 4th wall.  
>There will be shout outs to other games so see if you know them. I'll tell them at the end. And this chapter will focus more on Z.W.E.I.<p>Patroklos left the hotel to see something odd.<br>Viola was on a horse carriage that was moving slowly.  
>Next to it was Z.W.E.I sprinting next to it.<br>'What are you doing?' Patroklos asked as he went next to them.

'Training. Gotta fight Viola's old man.' Z.W.E.I said.

Patroklos asked when and Z.W.E.I said at 7:00 pm.  
>Later on, Z.W.E.I was doing training with his Captain Siegfried.<br>'C'mon Z.W.E.I go faster!' Siegfried yelled as Z.W.E.I did his 30th pushup.

'Doing my best Captain!' the wolfman yelled as he kept on going.

For the rest of the day Z.W.E.I did a number of odd training methods.  
>A few of them were breaking watermelons with his head, cutting wood with his sword as it was thrown at him, and walking on a tightrope with a cap that said 'No rules, rules!' on it.<p>

Finally the time came. The town square was filled with spectators.  
>Maxi was the reffere and introduced the two fighters.<br>'Ladies and Gents, kids of all ages! My name is Maxi!' he yelled.

Then he pointed to a lady in the crowd and said 'But you can call me M baby!'

Maxi pointed to a door and said 'Now on his way to the ring.  
>Being followed by Viola. His past is not certain.<br>In fact we don't even know his real name.  
>But he just likes to be called...Z.W.E.I!'<p>

Then Z.W.E.I left the hotel and cheers were heard from all around.  
>His blade was on his back and a wolf like snarl was on his mouth.<br>But also there was a odd gun like object on his hip.  
>'Remember that hidden weapon.' Viola muttered to him.<p>

Maxi then pointed to a dark hallway and said 'And his rival. From some crazy place in France.  
>He's back for his family, but he was not facing her back.<br>Give it up for Raphael!'

The French man walked slowly to the ring. Boos were heard all around him. He prepared his trusty sword Flambert. It helped him many times and it would continue to do so.

Maxi went out the ring and went next to Taki.  
>'Okay! As soon as I pull Taki's top down the match will begin!.'<p>

Taki said nothing to this.  
>However she gave a heavy slap to Maxi's jaw. Patroklos and Natsu were on the other side of the square and they felt it from there. The Greek hero winced at this but Natsu gently put her head on Patroklos's shoulder while purring.<p>

Maxi fell down with a comical thud. For some reason Z.W.E.I and Raphael took this as the starting horn. Raphael entered his preperation stance and advanced towards the wolfman.  
>Z.W.E.I did not ready his sword and instead entered a karate stance. He then did a sidestep and did a spin kick that was low to the floor. Raphael moved back and went for a downward stab.<br>It hit Z.W.E.I, however he did not fall down as the French man thought he would.  
>'How!? That should have sent you to the dirt where you belong!' he cried out.<p>

Z.W.E.I jumped back and said 'You got nerfed in the patch old man.'

Raphael pointed at Z.W.E.I and said 'Well at least I need a patch.  
>You're just going to be C tier forever!'<p>

'C tier?!  
>Let's see if this is C tier!' the wolfman yelled as he took out the gun like object.<p>

Everyone was silent as Z.W.E.I did something very odd. Instead of shooting the French man he put the gun to his head. They could all here him say under his breath 'Per..so...na' he pulled the trigger and E.I.N emerged. However he was twice his normal size.  
>Raphael could do nothing as he was lifted high into the air. E.I.N threw him back down to the ring with a heavy thud. Raphael got back up slowly. His hat flew off and his ruby red eyes were shown.<p>

'I've had it with your games!' the French man yelled as he grew dark wings. He flew high into the air and said 'I'll teach you the meaning of fear!' Raphael shot out a laser beam from his head and it nailed Z.W.E.I right in his chest. The wolfman yelled curse words out as he fell into the deep snow.

'On your feet Z.W.E.I!  
>Don't let him beat you!' Patroklos yelled out as Natsu had some popcorn. Pyrrha was busy sleeping next to him.<p>

The wolfman got back up and flexed his neck. 'Your outfit sucks!' Z.W.E.I yelled out at the French man.

Raphael looked up and down his outfit. 'A low class person like you can't understand the high standards of yours truly.'  
>he muttered out.<p>

Z.W.E.I dashed towards the French man with intent to hurt. As the wolfman went to strike Raphael did a pose and said 'Come on.'

The second the woldman's blade hit Raphael he fased in and out and nailed Z.W.E.I with his own strike.  
>Z.W.E.I fell back but did a ukemi to recover.<p>

However he was struck back down and had Raphael's sword aimed at his neck.  
>'Do it now Viola!' he yelled out.<p>

Everything went into slow motion as Viola took out something. In our time we will call it an arcade stick.  
>All the people (Except Maxi who is still out cold at this point) watch in awe.<br>Rapahel muttered 'What are you doing Amy?'

The seer said nothing as she entered the input known as QCF X2 + A+B+K.  
>As soon as she did that Z.W.E.I got back onto his feet.<br>Rapahel cried out with 'NOOOOOOOOOOO!'

The wolfman said his catchphrase 'Show them whose boss. Come forth E.I.N!'

E.I.N chucked Rapahel high into the air.  
>Z.W.E.I then charged his blade with red energy. He then dismissed E.I.N as he flew high into the air. 'Your Father preformance evaluation came in Rapahel. And I got some bad news for you.'<p>

Z.W.E.I's sword hilt connected with Rapahel's gut. The pair of them were high in the air.  
>'I worked so hard. I was to be with Amy again.' Rapahel muttered.<p>

'Shoryuken!' Z.W.E.I cried out as he ended his attack.

'It appears I'm blasting off!' Rapahel yelled out as he flew high and away from the village.

'See you back in France.' Viola muttered as she stood up.

Maxi got back up and asked Taki 'What did I miss?'

Taki repiled with 'You don't want to know.'

Viola walked up to Z.W.E.I and grabbed him by his collar 'We're going to bed.' she muttered to him.

Z.W.E.I's wolfish grin had arrived. He pretty much ran ahead of Viola, he was that excited.

Pyrrha said she was going back to the hotel. That left Patroklos and Natsu all alone.  
>'I can feel the baby moving.' Natsu muttered to the Greek hero.<p>

By the time that the fight was over the moon was out and flew high into the air.  
>Patroklos had said nothing. He just smiled and placed a hand on Natsu's stomach.<br>'Dear Mother. Grant me the skill of being a great Father.' he prayed in his mind.

Okay so the shout outs to other things are shown here.  
>The bit when Z.W.E.I shot himself was from Persona3 when the heroes would summon thier personas by shooting their own head with a gun like object. When Rapahel flew into the air and shot out a laser beam that was from tekken with devil Jin and his annoying move. The bit when Rapahel called Z.W.E.I C tier and Z.W.E.I saying Rapahel was nerfed was from assist me. When Doctor Doom battled Wesker. And the Shoryuken was from street fighter.<br>And lastly when Rapahel was flying away was from Pokemon with team rocket.

I'll make an xmas chapter after this one. Guess who will be Santa Claus.  
>Also plz read my side story to this which is called healing. It needs more views. <p>


	17. The wedding: part one

AN: I do think Z.W.E.I is C tier. I had quite a few matches online versus him and he seems too reliant on E.I.N setups.  
>But I won't talk about that anymore. Here it comes!<p>December 24th 1607<p>

The days had flown by after that duel. Patroklos and Natsu were certain that thier child would be born soon. But before that, Patroklos knew what he had to do. The idea was simple.  
>However doing it was different altogether.<br>It was time. Patroklos sat on a bench facing the same small lake he was once at.  
>He asked Natsu to arrive here and so she did. The Greek hero saw her move ever closer.<br>Patroklos stood up and watched the world around him slow. The many things that had happened over the course of his life, the things he had done here. And lastly the things that would happen after this. He held the ring tightly in his right hand pocket. 'This is it. Time to step up and win the big one.' his inner self said with courage.

He grabbed Natsu's left hand and planted a kiss on the center of it. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>'So what do you want to talk about?' Natsu asked him.<p>

Time had stopped as Patroklos took in a deep breath. He wondered if his Father was like this at that moment.  
>'Natsu close your eyes for a second. And hold out your left hand.' he said thinking this would be best.<p>

Natsu lifted an brow at this and said 'Why? What gives Pat?'

The Greek hero sighed and said 'Natsu...I...We've been with each other for so long...You mean the world to me.

He then knelt down and took the ring out of his pocket.  
>'I love you Natsu! And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now and beyond!'<p>

Patroklos felt sick in his belly. Sweat was pouring down from the back of his neck.  
>'No I need to do this!' Patroklos said to himself.<p>

'Patroklos. Is that what I think it is?' Natsu asked.

Patroklos was unable to utter a word. The only thing he could do was nod.  
>His vison became blurry and tilted. 'Think I'm gonna hurl.' his inner self said.<p>

His view became covered in red as Natsu wrapped her arms around Patroklos neck.  
>'Silly. You should have told me sooner.' Natsu said with a happy smile.<p>

'She...she accepted it..' Patroklos trailed off with this as his mouth began drooling.

Natsu grabbed the ring out of the Greek hero's hand and placed it on her own. She looked at it and turned to look at Patroklos with a large and romantic smile. The snow began to fall slowly.  
>The ninja girl grabbed the hands of Patroklos and lifted him up. By this time Patroklos was snapped out of his state and wrapped his arms gently around Natsu's torso. Natsu began to lick the neck of Patroklos as a way of teaseing him. He muttered something about love but it was lost on the shoulder of Natsu's.<p>

Time seemed to stop at this point. But then a voice shouted 'They are together! Let's get it started!'

Just then many people brusted out of the forest. Leading them was Taki, Maxi, Pyrrha and Siegfried.  
>Z.W.E.I and Viola were behind them. All of them apart from Viola were wearing santa hats.<br>Natsu greeted them with a bemused smile. Patroklos looked on in shock. He wiewed this as somewhat creepy due to many people watching them from the sidelines. 'I guess I'm the only sane one here.' he thought.

'Congrats on tieing the knot.' Siegfried said with a rare smile.

'Bout damm time.' Maxi and Z.W.E.I yelled at the same time.

'I'm really happy for you!' Pyrrha yelled in joy.

'I'm proud of you Natsu.' Taki said with a small grin.

Viola sighed and said 'I see many things ahead of you.'

Z.W.E.I held Viola's hand tightly and said 'Viola I think we can stop with the future for now and focus on right now.'  
>The seer nodded and placed her head on Z.W.E.I's right arm.<p>

'Okay kids we've got the ceremony planned. Let's get it on!' Maxi yelled out.

'Hey what's that?!' Natsu yelled as she saw a cart flying in the air.

It landed on the snow with a heavy skid.  
>The driver of the cart exited from behind a heavy sack.<br>A santa hat covered his hair. However he was bare apart from a pair of underwear.  
>Many drawings covered his well toned chest.<br>'Behold! The hero king Algol bears gifts of joy for all!' he yelled out.

'Is this guy for real?' Patroklos asked nobody in particular.

'But first I must deal with our two guests.' Algol said as he stomped his foot.

As soon as he did that a slab of ice came out of the lake nearby.  
>The hero king snapped his fingers and the ice defrosted to reveal good old Le Bello. 'Not again.' Z.W.E.I muttered.<p>

'Le Bello rises again!' he cried out as he shivered from the cold.

'Should have taken a towelie.' Maxi said.

'Would he not get high?' Siegfried asked.

'Enough! Mortal the hero king will hand you what you deserve!' Algol said as he handed something to Le Bello.

The con artist ripped the gift open and said 'I can't wait to see what it is! Maybe coin or...'  
>he grew silent as he opened his gift.<p>

'Oh god dammit! Really!' he cried out as it was a lump of coal.

'HAAAHAAA! Happy holiday loser!' Natsu yelled as stuck out her toungue at Le Bello.

'Now begone!' Algol yelled as he wacked Le Bello hard on the forehead.

'NOOOOOOO! I'll make damm sure this is the last you see of me!' as the con artist flew high into the air.

'If my Father's still up there then tell him I set the castle on fire!' Viola yelled at the flying Le Bello.

'What did you do?' Z.W.E.I asked.

Viola muttered to him 'I was bored.'

'Next for the blond German man.' Algol said as he handed Siegfried a gift.

Siegfried slowly opened it, he had a sneaking feeling that it was a trap.  
>However it was not. It was a painting of him and Hilde.<br>'For your wife.' Algol explained.

Siegfried nodded and gave his thanks.  
>'Guess she won't stab me again.' Siegfried muttered as he again held his backside with his free hand.<p>

'Now for the wolfman.' Algol said with a another gift.

Z.W.E.I teared open the wrapping to see a collar. 'What's this for?' he asked.

Algol folded his arms and said 'For your wolf. Or for you and Viola when she wants you to act like a dog in...Well you know...bed.'

Z.W.E.I felt his face turn very pale. He resolved to burn it as soon as he could. Before his seer got any ideas.

'Where's my gift?' Viola asked.

'Hold your horse. Here it it.' Algol said as he handed Viola a gift that looked like an outfit.

It was opened to reveal a long black dress with white raven patterns on it.  
>'This will be for the day you tie the knot with the wolfman.' Algol said.<p>

She nodded and shot a look at Z.W.E.I who could only make a small noise in his mouth.

'This one is for the man from Italy. Come on out.' Algol said to the trees.

Ezio lept into the middle of the group and gave a bow.  
>'What do you have for the assassin?' he asked.<p>

'You get to go home.' Algol said as he snapped his fingers. Ezio was wrapped in a bright light.  
>He vanished with the sound of a hawk.<p>

'For the wild old man.' Algol said as Maxi smiled.

The gift was a pair of shades and a microphone.  
>'What's this?' Maxi asked to Algol.<p>

'You can sing into it.' The hero king said.

Maxi put the shades on and said 'You ain't nothing but a hound dog crying all the time!'

Taki grabbed his ear with a mighty tug. The pirate fell to the snow and yelled 'Don't be a tsundere!'

'Here is your gift now miss.' Algol said as he handed Taki a red kimono.

'My this looks fine. Thank you.' she said as she went back to Maxi's fallen form.

'Just to let you know. You can draw me in this later.' she muttered to him.  
>Maxi gave a thumbs up to say thanks.<p>

'And for the hero's Sister.' Algol handed Pyrrha a book that said '100 types of bread and how to make them.'

'Great now I'll be able to cook like mom would. Thank you.' Pyrrha said with a bow.

'Lastly. For the lovers.' Algol said as he closed his eyes.

Just then he snapped his fingers and an altar was made. Patroklos and Natsu were in wedding attire.  
>Everyone else was sitting down in chairs. Pyrrha had dropped her book in time to catch a bunch of flowers.<br>'You get your wedding.' Algol said as he jumped back onto his cart and flew into the sky yelling 'Happy holidays mortals.'

The Greek hero looked down at his tux and then to Natsu's gown. Both of them gave a smile and held hands.  
>At the altar was Edge master. Maxi waved at him and he nodded back. The lovers walked slowly to the altar.<br>Thier hands never letting go.

Insert cliff hanger here.  
>To be continued.<p>


	18. The wedding part two

December 25th 1607

The hour had passed. The two lovers were to begin the ceremony.  
>Patroklos had his heart in his mouth and felt a small amount of sweat on his back. Natsu blushed as they walked slowly down the red carpet. The light of the moon covered everyone in this moment.<p>

Edge master opened his book and turned to the middle page. 'We gather here to help these two souls unite.' he said aloud.

Patroklos could only focus on trying to avoid fainting. Natsu held Patroklos's hand tightly.  
>Viola muttered to Z.W.E.I about wanting her own wedding. The wolfman eyed Siegfried to request his help.<br>He nodded and whisphered 'When we get back.'

Maxi smiled at this sight of young love. He turned to Taki and held her hand. Siegfried looked up at the sky and muttered 'Hilde...I'll be home soon.' it was close to thier anniversy. He looked forward to it.

The snow had stopped falling. It did not soil the bright red carpet. Patroklos took a deep breath and looked at Natsu. The altar was made of pure marble.  
>'Do you Patroklos Alexander take this dear lady to be your soulmate in this life and the next?'<p>

Patroklos nodded and said 'Yes...I do.' he could see a brief sighting of his Mother behind his dear Natsu. He had to fight to hold back a tear. But he knew there was no point in shedding tears. He had a great woman by his side. His Sister was there for him. A child that looked to be born any second. His life was content at this point.

Maxi felt a tap on his back. He turned his head to see an old pal of his. It was Kilik. 'How'd you get there man?' he asked.

Kilik tapped the front of his mask and said 'Meditate. Good to see you again.'

Maxi smiled and gazed back at the secne of love. Taki leaned into his ear and muttered 'Thank you.'

The pirate repiled with 'What for?'

'For making my life better. For showing me actual caring. For giving me love.'

Kilik felt a tear run down his masked face. 'Xianghua. I'm sorry.' he muttered to the stars.  
>There was not a day gone by that he did not miss her. But he knew tbat the path he chose was to make the world safer for her.<p>

Maxi could sense his old pal's sadness and asked him 'If you want, I could make you the best man if I have a wedding.'

Taki had a very rare and very large blush on her cheeks. Kilik saw this and said 'Only if you survive that long with her on your tail Maxi.' with a smile.

Maxi smiled and said 'Christ are we ever gonna grow up?'

Kilik put a hand on his chin and said 'Don't know I've not given much thought why?'

Maxi lifted his shoulders and said 'Seeing them young kids makes me think. Maybe I should settle down.'

Kilik put a hand to his chin and answered back with 'You're a man of the sea Maxi. Settle down near there if you want.'

The pirate took this in and said 'That sounds like a good plan.'

As the two older than they look people talked, the wedding was still underway as Edge Master said 'Now Natsu of the Fu-Ma clan. Do you take this man to be your partner for the future of your life and beyond that?'

The ninja girl had an ear to ear grin and yelled 'YES! YES! I'd say it more but I just want to kiss you Patroklos!'

With vigor, Natsu grabbed Patroklos by the neck and kissed him with passion. Edge Master was going to tell them they may kiss but he was not able to.  
>'Kids these days.' he muttered as he stepped into a portal leading to astral chaos.<p>

Everyone stood and clapped. Maxi wrote a note and pinned it to the tree. He then grabbed Taki by the wrist and they ran off into the forest.  
>The note said 'Gone off to the ship. Be back whenever.'<p>

Kilik read the note and shook his head 'He never changes. But I would not have it any other way.'  
>with that he sat down and entered astral chaos.<p>

Everyone else clapped and jeered as Patroklos and Natsu kissed.  
>Little did they know what would happen next as Natsu suddenly grabbed her belly.<br>'Oh crap! It's moving!' she yelled out.

Patroklos felt himself get woosy again. 'Just like at the start of all this.' he muttered.

'But I can't fall down here! I've got to stay up to be with her!' his inner self cried.

That's that for this one. Yes Natsu will give birth next chapter. Don't worry it's not be gonna be all that graphic.  
>But I'll promise you this, it's gonna be funny as always with yours truly.<br> 


	19. Birth at night

Patroklos saw that Natsu was down on the carpet. Siegfried was barking orders for a doctor to appear.  
>Z.W.E.I had a look of horror on his face and Viola said 'Go ahead and faint if you want. You'll be in the same spot one day.'<p>The wolfman shook his head and repiled with 'Not gonna happen. Patroklos wake up!' as he helped the Greek man back up.<p>

Pyrrha poked Siegfried on the chest and said 'It's okay. I can deliver it. I had training as a midwife.'  
>She then ran up to Patroklos and said 'Brother I need your coat.'<p>

Patroklos got his senses back and handed his Sister his tux coat. Pyrrha slid it under Natsu's legs and then stopped as she said 'Um...Natsu...You need to pull your...you know.'

Natsu in all her pain ripped the lower half of her dress taking all of her lower body's dignity with it.  
>Siegfried shook his head and closed his eyes muttering 'Better not tell Hilde about this.'<p>

Patroklos stood in shock, he had no idea what to do. Just then he felt a tap on his back.  
>He turned to see Z.W.E.I 'Go and be next to her.' he said.<p>

The Greek man nodded and ran to his beloved's side. He grabbed her ring covered hand and held it tight.  
>'You can do this Natsu. I'm right here and I always will be.' he muttered into her ear.<p>

'Push! You can do it!' Pyrrha yelled as she watched for the head of the child. Her face had some terror on it due to the sight of blood.  
>But Pyrrha knew she had to do this, for her Brother.<p>

'I feel like I'm stabbed in ten places!' Natsu yelled in pain.

Viola just stood there watching the whole secne. She sighed and gazed at her orb. The seer recalled the time when her foster Father tried to entertain her. 'Look Amy! I can make water come out of my nose!' he said as he drank the glass of water. He then got ready to shoot the water out of his nose, only to find that instead he shot out blood. 'Oh...dear..that was not supposed to happen.' as he fell to the floor in a thud. Amy shook her head and left the room, intent on sleeping.

She then glanced to Z.W.E.I and then stared at the carpet. Viola walked up to Z.W.E.I from behind and tapped Z.W.E.I's back.  
>He turned to get a surprize kiss from Viola. 'That's for putting up with me.' she muttered as she rubbed her face into his chest.<br>Z.W.E.I said nothing, he put one hand on Viola's head and did a thumbs up to Siegfried.

The German hero returned it and muttered 'I hope Hilde does not teach Viola any of her hidden moves.'  
>he then rubbed his backside again. That reminded him of the day he proposed to Hilde.<p>

'How dare you stammer at such a vital moment! Get back here!' she yelled as he ran after him with a spear.

'It was the heat!' Siegfried yelled as the horse he was on kept moving. He was on it backwards due to his hurry.  
>Being chased by a lady with a spear tends to make one panic. Even more so due to Siegfreid not having Requiem with him.<br>Even though he belived in how one must face thier problems head on, he knew there was no reasoning with Hilde at this time.

The sound of Natsu yelling a number of swear words brought Siegfried back to the present.  
>'Just a little more Natsu!' Pyrrha said.<p>

'Oh god! This hurts!' Natsu yelled out as she kept trying to push her child out into the open world.  
>Natsu rested her head on the red carpet and gazed at the starry night sky. It brought her to that time when she and Patroklos had made love in the middle of a forest. That started this journey into the next stage of thier life. Parenthood.<br>Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it take after Natsu or Patroklos? Or both? The handsome face of her beloved Patroklos filled Natsu's vison. A small smile graced his lips as he muttered 'It's okay Natsu. I'm right here.'

With one last push Natsu felt the child slide into the world. It gave a loud cry as it took it's first breath.  
>'I think it's a boy.' Pyrrha said as she held it carefully.<p>

'Hold on. I'll cut the cord.' Z.W.E.I said as he readied his blade.

Patroklos got up and said 'Wait Z.W.E.I I'll do it.'

The wolfman smiled and handed his blade to Patroklos 'Go do it. Think of a name for your boy while your at it.'

Patroklos nodded and swung the blade with just enough power to cut the cord and thought 'I'll ask Natsu if she wants the name Junpei.'

The cord was cut and Pyrrha placed the new child into Natsu's arms.  
>She smiled and held it close to her. 'Hi there little guy. We'll take damm good care of you.'<p>

Z.W.E.I turned to see that Siegfried had his back to the whole scene. He walked up to him and muttered 'You can cry upfront you know Captain.'

The German hero nodded and said 'But I did not do that with Hilde. Seeing that sight of young love makes me feel old.'

The wolfman muttered 'I'm older than you by the way.'

Siegfried turned with a shocked look 'You mean your not in your mid 20's?'

Z.W.E.I nodded and said 'Let's just say I'm far from human.'

Viola bit her lower lip and then walked up to Z.W.E.I.  
>'Don't say a word.' as she embraced him in silence.<p>

Siegfried looked at the painting he got from Algol.  
>'I'll make it up to you Hilde. Soon as I get home.'<p>

On Maxi's ship Taki gazed at the forest. She was brought back to earth with Maxi tapping her on the back. 'Guess that part of thier life is over. The new part is gonna start in the morning.'

Taki turned to Maxi and said 'I should have been there.'

Maxi smiled and held Taki close to him 'They aren't kids anymore. They're parents now.'

Taki kissed Maxi and asked 'Can I be one?'

Maxi lifted Taki up and put her on the bed 'Let's give it a shot.' he said with a smile.

Patroklos held his child's hand with love.  
>He cupped Natsu's chin and gave her a kiss. 'So what are we gonna call him?' Natsu asked.<p>

Patroklos let go of the baby's hand and held Natsu's 'How about the name Junpei?'

Natsu pouted her lips and said 'Not quite Japanese. But it's good enough. Can I get another kiss.'

The two lovers kissed once more. Pyrrha watched the sence with happiness.  
>She helped her Brother and brought a life into the world. It was better than when she held soul edge and had killed. She hoped their Mother would keep watching them.<p>

Okay just to let you know I'm going to make a ending sence after this.  
>I'll get on it very soon. Oh and I called the child Junpei casue it's the name of my fave hero from Persona 3 Junpei Iori. Till next time. <p>


	20. Last one

Over 5,000 views! Thank you everyone!

December 31th 1607

The next few days were a blur for Patroklos. He would get up and make breakfast for Natsu. Go out and have bro talks with Z.W.E.I and Siegfried, come back home and sleep with Natsu.

'Brother do you know what day it is?' Pyrrha asked as Patroklos began making soup in the morning.

'I don't know. My 6th day as a Father?'

'No it's new years eve. Everyone's going for a party.'

'That sounds great let's go!' Natsu said as she began to slowly get out of bed.

Patroklos went and tried to keep Natsu in the bed. 'You need to stay and relax.'

'No Patroklos the only one who needs to rest is Junpei-kun over there.'

She motioned to thier newly born child. He slept sliently, unaware of the events around him.  
>Patroklos sighed 'Okay just try not to over exert yourself.'<p>

Natsu nodded and said 'Okay why don't start by lifting me out of this bed then?'

'Natsu...'

'C'mon lover boy up and at em!' Natsu said in a playful tone.

Patroklos said nothing as he lifted his beloved up princess style. Pyrrha stood there smiling at the whole sence.

Siegfried stood in Taki's former office. 'She and that pirate just left without a word. Well not entirely I did see that note they left.'  
>The German knew it was rude but he needed to look around. Since Taki left the village had no leader. Just then he found a small notebook hidden under a pillow.<p>

Siegfried read the last few pages. It contained 'To whom is reading this if I am no longer able to rule the fu-ma clan then I pass leadership down to my student Natsu.  
>Natsu if you are reading this then know that I have always been proud of you. I belive that you and your beloved Patroklos shall be able to look after everyone here.<br>Also I must confess, the pirate known as Maxi has captured my heart. Yes he may be loud and over confident. But I could feel the good within him.  
>I know that I am getting older now so I decided with Maxi to settle down on his ship and wander the world. Perhaps I can make the world a better place one last time.'<p>

Siegfried sighed after reading all of this. 'How do I tell this to Natsu? I'm sure it might be best to just show this to her.'  
>True Natsu was only 17 years old, but hey Siegfried picked up soul edge at the age of 16.<p>

Z.W.E.I knocked on the door of Patroklos. The Greek hero opened it and Z.W.E.I asked if he could talk to him alone.  
>'What do you talk about Z.W.E.I?'<p>

'Captain and the rest will be leaveing tomorrow.'

'You gonna be okay?'

Z.W.E.I said nothing, he sat on the grass outside the hotel.  
>'For once I don't know.'<p>

'What do you mean by that?'

'I'm worried about the road ahead Patroklos. I'm worried about Viola and if she'll be safe.'

Patroklos put a hand to his chin to think up some advice for Z.W.E.I Just then he remembered the key in his pocket.

'Z.W.E.I why don't you settle down with her.'

'And where could I do that?'

Patroklos took his old house key out and said 'You could stay at my old house. I won't be needing it. I'm staying here with Natsu.'

Z.W.E.I looked up at Patroklos with a grin. 'Thanks man.'  
>They had become good friends over the year they knew each other.<br>True there was hatered when the two met but they became like brothers to defeat soul edge.  
>Hell, Z.W.E.I even killed nightmare in one on one combat before Pyrrha stabbed him.<br>There was still a scar from that time. Viola said he must have been something if he could live after that.  
>The two walked to the hotel and as Z.W.E.I went near Viola's room he said to Patroklos 'Let's be pals forever eh?'<p>

Patroklos smiled and said 'I'd like that. I'd really like that.'

The day sped by and Natsu got herself dressed in her usual ninja gear. 'For the umteempt time I'm okay now Patroklos!'

'I know but hey it's a husbands job to dote on his family.'  
>Patroklos said this as they exited the hotel.<p>

Many people were gathered around the center of town. Siegfried waved the whole group over to him.  
>'So to think we only know about each other for a year and here we are as fire forged friends.' Siegfried said to Z.W.E.I.<p>

'Yeah Captain.' Z.W.E.I said with a nod. He then turned to Viola, her hood was off and she was actually grinning.

'What do you see beyond your hand Z.W.E.I?' she asked.

'You of course.' Z.W.E.I said.

'I love you.' she mouthed quietly.  
>Patroklos held hands with Natsu and Pyrrha. He thought about his Mother and knew that deep down, she would be proud.<br>'The timer's counting down!' Pyrrha yelled as she pointed to a large clock in the center of town.  
>'Ten!'<br>Siegfried smiled and felt a hand behind him. He turned to gain a kiss from Hilde. 'Shocked to see me?' she asked.  
>He nodded.<br>'Nine!' Z.W.E.I held Viola tight. Neither of them said a word.  
>'Eight!' Sophitia watched from above. Smiling she ascended to heaven knowing her children were safe.<br>'Seven!' Maxi was having a toast with Taki on his ship.  
>'Six!' Kilik grinned as he watched the clock from astral chaos.<br>'Five!' Pyrrha held her Brother's hand tight.  
>'Four!' Raphael flew high in the air with his bats.<br>'Three!' Ezio and Le Bello were beating the crap out of each other somewhere.  
>'Two!' Natsu turned her head to face Patroklos.<br>'One!' Thier lips connected.  
>'Happy new year!' Everyone yelled. Fireworks flew high into the air and music was playing loudly.<br>Natsu and Patroklos ended thier kiss. They knew that together, along with everyone else they knew would be ready to face the future ahead.  
>20th March 1617 Patroklos awoke to the early sun beaming in his face. He roze out of bed to wake Natsu.<br>'C'mon on dear it's waking time!' he said in a song like voice.  
>Natsu turned and muttered 'I don't need to get up right now.'<br>'But you do! You need to attend that council meeting!  
>Natsu lept out of bed and quickly got dressed. 'Damm it I thought that was next week!.'<br>'It's okay Natsu you can still make it in time.' Patroklos said as he too got dressed.  
>Natsu was about to break for the door when Pyrrha came in. 'Morning I fed Junpei. He's silent as a clam now.'<br>'That's nice. Tell him I'll go for a walk with him later.' Natsu said as she went towards to window.

'Are you not forgetting something my dear?' Patroklos asked with a smile.  
>Natsu nodded before giving Patroklos a big peck on his right cheek. She muttered 'I love you.' as she lept out the window.<br>'I still feel like I'm 19.' he said to his Sister.  
>'Well your ten years older than that Brother.' Pyrrha said.<br>'Daddy did Mom leave already?' a ten year old boy asked as he entered his parents bedroom.  
>Patroklos patted Junpei on the head. 'Sorry son you just missed her. She'll spend some time later with you.'<br>His son sighed and said 'Do you need to teach class?'  
>'Indeed son. Come walk with us.' Patroklos said as he took his Son by the hand.<br>The door opened to show the village in the sunrise. Pyrrha stayed to tidy up the place as Patroklos walked with his son.  
>'Dad what was your Mother like again?' Junpei asked.<br>Patroklos sighed and said 'She was a strong and happy woman. She knew when to fight and when to talk.'  
>'What happened to her?' his Son asked.<br>Patroklos slowed down, the gears in his mind turning. 'She saved the world Junpei. She did what she had to, and she was content in all of her life.'  
>'Where is she now?' Junpei asked.<br>Patroklos was just about to open the door to his dojo, he went down to his level.  
>'Junpei, she's right up there watching you.' he said with a smile.<p>

With that he opened the door to see his students ready to learn his fighting style.  
>He smiled and said 'Okay class let's begin.'<p>

THE END.

I would like to thank xxx wings xxx for being the first to review. Melku for saying this was your number one fanfic.  
>ThalieXVII for reviewing. Zivon96 for giving me the idea for Ezio. snuggle boo for reviewing and Queen Confidence for reviewing as well. Now I can focus on the unbeatable blade for all of you. Till next time! <p>


End file.
